


Fifty Shades of Blue

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And Eli basically says Kriff Dat, BDSM, Bondage, CEO!Thrawn, Developing Relationship, Eli in lingerie, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fic with accompanying manga, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous descriptions of Thrawn in a Suit, In which Thrawn says No to emotions, Journalist!Eli, Lingereli, Loop-hole-ing his way into Thrawn's heart, M/M, Masturbation, No one can resist Eli's charm, Oh no we're catching feelings, Porn With Plot, Porn with and without Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut tags to be added as we go!, The title was just too good an opportunity, Thranto is the main ship but none of the ships are minor, Thrawn's Voice, or should i say, with a dorky cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Eli Vanto, a young journalist hailing from the Lystran countryside, has his life take an unexpected turn when he is tasked with interviewing a playboy Chiss billionaire by the name of Thrawn.
Relationships: Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan, Lorana Jinzler/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 73
Kudos: 78





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this AU started as a joke on the discord server...and, being the joker that I am, I started to make art for it. 
> 
> All you need to know is that this is a lot of smut with plot, and very different from the original because it will NOT contain any abusive/non-con elements, only an emotionally detached relationship that turns into something more. It's just light hearted fun. 
> 
> And now, onto the fic...enjoy ;)

.

.

.

.


	2. 01: First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to everyone on the Thranto discord server for putting up with and contributing to this idea. I hope it delivers!

Eli was growing increasingly restless, scratching at his own cuticles. It was a nervous habit he should've been rid of years ago－ but he couldn't _help_ it, he shouldn't have been on this job in the first place and if it went _disastrously,_ he was going to have a few choice words with his parents. 

_Calm down_ , he told himself. _You have done interviews before. Mom is probably not lying about your natural charm._

He winced internally. Except his parents were _doting,_ to a truly _embarrassing_ extent, and he was thus inclined not to let any of their compliments go into his head. 

A smartly-dressed woman with short blonde hair emerged from the CEO's office. 

"Mr. Vanto? He will see you now."

Eli rose graciously to his feet, adjusting the pale green shirt he had on. He hadn't had anything more formal, and he wasn't sure how formal he needed to be in the first place. Back home it was good enough to wear a clean sweater for an interview. He'd be taking pictures of the _other person_ , not himself. 

Thanking her, Eli made his way forward, trying not to feel too self-conscious about his weathered laptop bag and even more weathered camera bag. Or the fact that he was carrying two _very_ out of fashion bags in such a pristine, professional environment. 

He was lead into the CEO's office. 

The first thing Eli noticed was how undeniably _classy_ the room was, and the sheer scale of it. His eyes were drawn to the various paintings framed on the walls. Most of them were indecipherable, but he was willing to bet that they all came from different parts of the world. There'd been art in the lobby, too. It seemed to be a recurring theme with Mitth'raw'nuruodo, the founder and CEO of Chimaera Corp.; according to his research, the man had decorated the entire place himself. 

Eli lost all ability to take in or even care about his surroundings when he finally looked straight ahead, and the smartly-dressed woman closed the door behind him. 

Eli was dedicated to his job, and he never failed to research adequately beforehand. He knew almost everything there was to know about Mitth'raw'nuruodo's corporate empire, had a comprehensive list of questions to ask and interesting details to discuss for his article. 

Naturally, he'd also known beforehand what the man looked like. Eli had glanced at the photos a bit longer than was strictly professional, noting that the Chiss was _quite_ good-looking－ but it had not prepared him for the real thing. 

Not. One. Bit. 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo studied him from behind glowing red eyes, his gaze intense and impossible to escape, but unerringly _intelligent_ , clearly a man who was not to be messed with. His cerulean skin stood out in sharp contrast against the rest of his surroundings, the blood-red mural behind his desk a tasteful if slightly terrifying backdrop, and－ 

Stars, his _suit_.

Brilliant white that complemented the colour of his skin to a degree that should've been _impossible_ , pristine and perfect and leagues away from anything Eli had ever seen before, completed with a glossy, dark tie that still paled in comparison to his _beautiful_ blue-black hair. 

Eli nearly stumbled when he went to sit down at the wordless invitation, managing somehow to procure his security papers from when he'd been admitted into the building. 

_We're not very well known_ , Eli thought as Mitth'raw'nuruodo's cool gaze lifted from the papers to meet his. _I hope he doesn't say it's some kind of mistake－_

To his surprise, the Chiss actually _smiled_. It was barely perceptible, and Eli realized with a jolt that he must've been staring. 

Before he could stutter out an apology, the other man spoke. 

"You misunderstand, Mr. Vanto. I was the one who compiled that list." 

Eli blinked. "You...You did, sir?" 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo steeped his long, elegant fingers before him, and Eli had to force himself not to look and picture those magnificent hands in a totally inappropriate context. 

"Please, call me Thrawn. I follow the journalism scene closely, Mr. Vanto. As someone whose reputation needs to be maintained in the eyes of his clients, current and prospective, it is a most useful hobby." 

Eli nodded, unable to process the fact that a Chiss with a house name had invited him to use his Core name. Did he maybe have a strained relationship with House Mitth? Or was he one of those Chiss who'd rather allow a human to address them as an equal than butcher their name? 

"If you would excuse my asking, Mr. Thrawn－" 

"Just Thrawn, please." 

"Thrawn," Eli said, swallowing his surprise. _Strange_. "If you don't mind me asking, is there any particular reason we were called upon? Our magazine doesn't normally report...well, corporate news, not unless it's to do with struggling local businesses." 

"I had noticed," said Thrawn, his voice smooth and almost like velvet. _Fuck, is that his_ normal _way of speaking? Is that the real secret to his success? Because I have no fucking problem believing it is._ "But one quality I value in the media far more than the scale of the news it reports is integrity. And in my research I could not help but notice your magazine. Particularly, _your work_." 

"My work?" Eli puzzled. 

Thrawn's eyes flashed. "Indeed. You are a celebrity journalist, are you not?" 

"Well...yes," said Eli, unsure of where this was headed. The Chiss didn't say it like it was a _bad thing,_ although Eli was willing to bet that a proud people like the Chiss did not appreciate celebrity journalists getting all into their personal business. "But this is the biggest assignment I've ever..." He trailed off, realization dawning. "You asked for me specifically?" 

"I did," said Thrawn, nonchalant, but still professionally polite. "Allow me to explain." 

On one hand, Eli was more than professionally curious. What was it about his work that drew the attention of such an important figure? He was eager to know. 

On another hand, it _really_ didn't hurt to hear that voice more. 

"Ever since I took over in my brother's stead as CEO," Thrawn began, "The media and celebrity journalists such as yourself have been quite keen on...getting to know me." 

Eli nodded, well aware of the unspoken implication. He had come across exactly what Thrawn was talking about in his research of the man; hundreds of articles about the Chiss's personal life that seemed to be based on nothing but speculation and the word of unnamed sources. 

"My brother suggested I manipulate this media," Thrawn said, rather flatly. "I would not go as far. However, it would very much service my peace of mind if I had some degree of control over what does not get reported." 

Eli frowned. "You're saying that you want to...limit press freedom, somehow?" 

Thrawn's eyes seemed to spark in amusement. "No, Mr Vanto. I merely wish to have control over the flow of information. Mine is an important business, and I have clients to keep. A reputation to maintain. I can hardly maintain a reputation if the tabloids report me to have a new fling every week, can I?" 

"You want me to report things that are contrary to the popular narrative." 

"You catch on quickly, Mr Vanto," said Thrawn, appearing almost pleased. 

"Wait." Eli shook his head. "Okay, I understand what you're asking of me, but there are a couple of _issues._ First off, our paper is _hardly_ comparable to these big tabloids you speak of. Secondly－ and you said this _yourself_ , I care a lot about _integrity_. You can't buy me out, Thrawn." 

"You make a valid case," said the Chiss, unfazed. "To your first point, your relative insignificance is the very reason your reports will draw attention. Not only will the reports be contradictory to the common narrative, but your bigger competitors will openly dispute your claims, drawing further attention to them. As for integrity, once you have captured your audience, you will reveal your sources, solidifying your information as fact." Thrawn's eyes flashed. "Because I will not ask you to report anything but the truth. In controlled amounts." 

Eli pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the Chiss. 

"I still don't like the idea of being bought out." 

Thrawn tilted his head. "I will be paying you for doing your job. It is not the same."

Eli crossed his arms at his chest, glaring headlong at the rich bastard now. "I don't want your money. I don't want to be your _stooge_ , Thrawn, and I will keep my reports _unbiased_. Whether the information coming out of it acts in your favour or _not_." 

For the first time, the Chiss's serene expression dissolved into one of annoyance, though it was barely perceptible to anyone not looking closely enough. 

"Your profession hinges on blatantly invading the privacy of your subjects," he said coldly. "And I am wrong for wanting to regulate what information comes out of it about myself? Information that the public should not be privy to in the first place?" 

"Well, you hit gold, the whole world talks about you," Eli retorted hotly. "Fame has consequences. _You_ chose to be noticed in the first place."

"My _brother_ enjoyed the spotlight. I can assure you that I do _not_."

"Really?" Eli sneered. "Then why don't you sue them? You can afford the best lawyers. Arhinda Pryce did that last year and it was an easy win. And she's not even _half_ as big. The shit they reported about her wasn't _half_ as bad."

Thrawn fixed him with a piercing glare that might've intimidated him had the blue bastard not just tried to buy him out. "You must understand that some degree of media coverage is important to stay ahead of the competition in this field." 

Eli stood up, so abruptly that he nearly knocked his chair over. "Then call a press conference and clear the misconceptions. _Good day_ , Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

He didn't look back as he stalked out of the pristine office, fuming and promising himself he would never set foot in it again. 


	3. 02: Art & Mishaps

* * *

Eli had long since decided that he was perfectly content to stay with the family business rather than move on to work for a bigger brand. Part of the reason was the loose working hours; he could take a long coffee break in the middle of his shift so long as he ultimately met all of his deadlines, which weren't very stringent to begin with. 

Coffee breaks in the middle of the day usually entailed meeting with a friend, and no one was a more constant fixture in Eli's limited social life than Vah'nya. 

He had known Vah'nya since college; they'd graduated together, and Vah'nya now worked as a freelance artist based in Lysatra. She was far more successful than freelancers based in Lysatra usually were; partly due to her exceptional skill, partly due to her charming personality that won her a lot of commissions. 

Eli found Vah'nya at their usual corner in the quaint café across from his place of work. She looked up from her phone when he approached. 

"Right on time," she said with a grin. "Do you have to return to work soon?" 

Eli sat down on the couch across from her. "Not really. Why would you ask that as soon as I come in?" 

Vah'nya smirked, turning her phone screen his way. "I'm meeting with a client who's on his way here now. He wished to remain anonymous but I have it on good authority that he's a _hot_ one."

Eli raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms at his chest. "Hot by my standards or yours?" 

Vah'nya switched off her phone and tossed it onto the short table between them already cluttered with her belongings. Eli was more than used to the mess. Apparently it came with being an artist. 

" _Yours_ , obviously. I don't want to _compete_ with you."

"That's good to know, and do you usually think of your clients like this?" 

Vah'nya snorted. "I didn't _ask_ if the mystery guy was Eli Vanto's type. He got a third-party to set this meeting up. That third party happened to be an old friend of mine, who wasn't allowed to disclose his name, but was kind of enough to provide a brief description. He sounds _absolutely_ like your type."

" _Right_." Eli cleared his throat pointedly. "And you don't find it shady _at all_ that our mystery client got a third party to set this up and refused to provide so much as his name?" 

Vah'nya shrugged. "Trust me, it's not that weird. You have no idea how many downright embarrassing commissions I get from people who wish to remain anonymous. At least this guy's willing to meet in person." 

Eli laughed. "What, do people ask you to draw porn?" 

"Try weirdly specific sexual situations on floor to ceiling oil-canvases." 

" _No_."

" _Yes_. I have proof."

Eli migrated over to her couch when she picked up her phone, trying not to look too curious as he peered over her shoulder. The first picture made him choke on air. 

Vah'nya grinned almost maniacally. "I told you so. This one, client wanted to gifted to the woman he was cheating with. I don't know _why_ he thought such a big fucking painting of his tongue on her nipple was a good idea, but, you won't believe the money he parted with for this one. I almost hope she liked it." 

"What the _fuck_ ," sputtered Eli, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Show me more." 

"You asked for it. This－" 

" _Is he fucking that horse?!_ "

"Eli, before you question my career choices, he paid a few thousand dollars for it." 

Eli slumped on her shoulder laughing, clutching his ribs. Her straight face broke and she joined in, their combined laughter definitely drawing stares from every other table in the room. 

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." 

It took a second for the new voice to register in Eli's head. It took another heartbeat for him to _recognize_ it.

Before their little corner in the coffeeshop stood one Mitth'raw'nuruodo, dressed in a fitted black shirt and dark blue jeans that complimented his physique _quite a bit_. The only thing keeping Eli's jaw from detaching and falling to the floor were the absolutely _heinous_ green sunglasses the Chiss wore.

Vah'nya recovered quickly, switching into her professional mode, sitting up straight and nodding to her client in greeting. 

"I apologize, Mister. My friend here is just too funny." She extended an arm at the couch opposite them. "Please, take a seat, and we'll discuss your commission." 

Eli swallowed thickly, trying his level best not to stare openly as Thrawn took a place directly before him, looking impossibly handsome with his casual, slightly unkempt hair. 

_Abort mission. Abort, damn you!_

He eyed Vah'nya helplessly, hoping to somehow convey to her exactly why he shouldn't be here. She was too busy sweeping her papers to a side and setting up her laptop as she talked to the client. 

"Do you mind if my friend stays? He just happened to come here at the same time, I didn't arrange it or anything." 

Eli swept his gaze over to Thrawn, who'd removed the heinous sunglasses.

_Please say yes. Please._

"Not at all," said Thrawn, his voice silky smooth, and Eli had to pointedly look the other way when a slight smirk touched the corner of his lips. 

"Fantastic," Vah'nya said with a grin of her own. "He won't intrude, I promise. Now, let's talk art." 

Thrawn's attention was drawn fully back to the artist in the room. "Yes. Let us talk _art_."

Eli slinked back against the far end of the sofa, face burning, cursing the Chiss for being able to see in the infrared. He pretended to find something interesting on his phone and glued his eyes to the screen. 

Well, Vah'nya was right about one thing: press-controlling asshole though he might be, Thrawn was _absolutely_ Eli's type. 

He was unbelievably screwed. 

  
  
  


Vah'nya found Eli sulking in the bathroom an hour later. 

"Is he gone?" the Lysatran asked hopefully. 

The Chiss crossed her arms. "No, he had to answer the phone. Why are you acting so weird? You've been in the bathroom for twenty minutes." 

Eli groaned, leaning back against the sink counter. "Vah'nya. You didn't _recognize_ him?" 

"No? Should I have?" 

"That's _Thrawn._ The prick businessman I interviewed last Friday!" 

Vah'nya paused in her tracks, blinking. "Oh. _Oh._ " 

Eli glowered at her. "If you'd surfaced from your deep art discussion for even a _minute_ you would've noticed all the texts I spammed your phone with!" 

"I couldn't help it. He's so _interesting_. I've never met someone who's so passionate about art and－"

She noticed his fixed scowl, and backed down. "Look, I had no idea who he was. You should've made up an excuse to leave if it was so awkward." 

"I didn't because _he_ wasn't being awkward about it," protested Eli. "It would've made me look childish." 

"You _could have_ faked a call or something, it's the middle of a working day."

Eli sighed, hanging his head. "Somehow I knew he would've seen right through it. How much longer is your meeting going to go?" 

Vah'nya scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "At this rate? Probably till the shop closes." 

Eli gawked at her. "Oh come on, he can't be _that_ interesting!" 

"He _is._ To anyone who likes art, anyway." She smirked. "Though I couldn't help noticing you sneaking looks at my client from time to time. You still find him hot, don't you?" 

"Being hot doesn't excuse you from being an asshole," Eli grumbled. "Anyway, I can't stick around for much longer. It's a _working day_ , as you said. So I'm gonna go now, and if Thrawn asks about me tell him that, and I hope you at least make a lot of money out of this." 

"Even better, actually, I think I might score a regular client," Vah'nya grinned. "I _wish_ you two could get along, though." 

"It's _not_ happening." Eli pushed past her, turning around only at the door. His annoyed expression softened. "And, Vah'nya. As much as I dislike the guy, I'm happy you found yourself a regular client. Really." 

Vah'nya blew a kiss at him. "Go get on with your work, sweetheart. I'll deal with your terrible businessman." 

Eli chuckled, ducking out of the room. 

He made his way out of the shop, onto the sidewalk where the sky had turned a shade darker, daring to exhale in relief when the door closed behind him. 

Too soon. 

"Mr. Vanto." 

Eli spun around, finding himself face-to-face with a very amused looking Mitth'raw'nuruodo. His cheeks turned pale pink at being caught red-handed. 

Thrawn took a step forward, although he didn't get close enough to trigger Eli's flight response. 

"Your reaction to me suggests that we really got off on the wrong foot that day," Thrawn said, tilting his head fractionally to the side as if studying him. "I apologize for offending you, sincerely. Perhaps we can start over, as acquaintances, if not friends?" 

Eli blinked aggressively, trying to process the information being thrown at him too fast. 

"You... _sure_ about that?" he asked, somewhat weakly. 

"I will not ask you to do your job to my benefit again," said Thrawn simply. "That chapter is past us. Would you give me another chance to make a favourable impression?" 

"Sure," Eli croaked, completely against his will. 

Thrawn smiled one of his trademark subdued half-smiles. He looked scheming even then. He fished a card from his pocket, handing it over to Eli, who plucked it shakily from his fingers. 

"Call my personal number if and when you decide to meet me again. If you are not sure, you are more than welcome to take your time. I will not press you." 

"Thanks," said Eli airily, unable to look away from the Chiss's eyes. 

But Thrawn was gone before he could say any more, back into the coffeeshop, and Eli was left dazed and a little unsteady on his feet. 

He looked down at the card. 

Loathe as he was to admit it, his mind was already made up. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Eli gets to know Thrawn a _little bit better._


	4. 03: The Yodelling Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eli exercises a great deal of self control, until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Possible dub-con ahead. It's not definite, but if you'd like to skip it all the same, I've marked the beginning and end with °°°, and the notes at the end of the chapter will explain what happened.

A week. 

Eli had mulled it over for a _week,_ reconsidering his decision over and over again until he was ready to snap, before one final nudge from Vah'nya spurred him into doing something about it. 

_If you don't call him by TONIGHT, istg, I am going to mcfreakin LOSE IT,_ her text message read. 

The phone rang for a short eternity. 

Eli was seconds away from terminating the call when the ringing abruptly stopped. 

" _Yes?_ " came a polite voice, rougher than Eli was accustomed to. He was momentarily thrown off balance. 

"Uh, hi," he began, a little awkwardly. "This is Eli. Eli Vanto. You asked me to call if I made a decision about...hanging out." 

There was a long draft of silence on the other end. 

"Is that so?" 

Eli frowned. "You don't _remember?_ "

He heard a snort from the other end of the line. "Oh, I can guess. What are you, another one of my brother's hookups?" 

Eli's blood ran cold. "What are you talking about?" 

A sigh, loud and dramatic. "Terribly sorry, Eli, but if it's Thrawn you want, he can't come to the phone right now. He's a little...uh, preoccupied." 

"He's...okay. Right. Can you...tell him to call back when he's free?" 

"I'm not sure you understand what I mean by preoccupied." 

Before Eli could even begin to wrap his head around _that_ revelation, there was a loud crash on the other end of the line, followed by several thumps and laughter, and swearing, before a completely different voice answered the phone. 

"I apologize for my brother," said Thrawn, an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice. Eli could hear said brother howling with laughter in the background. "But I appreciate that you called, Mr Vanto." 

"Eli," he corrected. "Just call me Eli." 

A pause. "Very well, Eli. I'm not sure what Thrass said to you, but I can guarantee you it's－" 

"No, let's talk about what he said," Eli cut in determinedly. "Am I just another hookup, Thrawn? You said you wanted to be friends, and I'm pretty sure _friends_ don't just take what they want and leave." 

Thrawn was quiet for a heartbeat. 

"That is not my intention, Eli." 

Eli snorted. "Really, now? Then what is? I've done my research, remember. Every tabloid and celebrity website on this planet is convinced you have a new plaything every week. I'm _not_ going to fill that box for you." 

"As previously stated, those claims are far from the truth." 

"Can you prove it?" 

Eli could picture the Chiss raising one of his perfect eyebrows. "How would I prove it?" 

Thrawn hissed as the phone was pulled out of his grasp and Thrass's voice was back, speaking in an almost sing-song tone. 

"You _could_ try the Thrawn experience for yourself, hook up with him and find out if he dumps you in a week." 

Thrawn snatched the phone back. "I am _sorry_ , Eli. Please don't pay my fool brother any attention." 

"Yeah..." Eli trailed off. How on earth was he supposed to respond to any of this? "Look, it's been entertaining, but I really don't want to be anything other than friends." 

"Of course. I expected no less." 

Eli bit his lip. _Except that is the biggest fucking lie I've probably ever told._ "So. Still wanna meet up?" 

"I do. You may choose a date and time. I will let you know if it agrees with my schedule." 

"And you _won't_ try to buy me out again?" 

"I will attempt nothing of the sort." 

Eli grinned faintly. "Great. Will I see you this Friday at seven at...hm, let's see... _The Yodelling Cowboy_?"

"The _what?_ " asked Thrass incredulously.

"I presume this is a bar of some sort?" 

"You got it. Unless that's not fancy enough for you." 

"It is perfectly adequate, Eli," said Thrawn, although Eli was having a hard time not picturing the stoic Chiss internally wincing. "I will see you then." 

"Yes," agreed Eli, holding back his laughter. "I guess you will."

He was completely confident that the Chiss billionaire would be totally out of his element at his chosen venue. Just like how Eli had been upon their first meeting. 

_We'll see you try to play your games on my turf, Thrawn._

Half an hour into their _not-date,_ Eli began to seriously question his own motivations. 

It had started the moment Thrawn walked through the bar doors, hands in his pockets and eyes unerringly curious as he looked around, studying the unfamiliar place. He looked nothing short of...well, _adorable,_ with the almost childlike wonder that so openly graced his features for a couple of heartbeats. 

And then he'd caught Eli's eye, and the curiosity had given way to a slight pleased smirk, and Eli had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. 

Thrawn wore _another_ set of form-fitting clothes, just like he had at the coffee shop but _worse,_ because this time it wasn't a plain black shirt and hideous sunglasses. _This time,_ the Chiss wore a _wholly indecent_ sleeveless turtleneck and the _tightest_ pair of dark blue jeans Eli had ever seen, allowing him to notice for the first time that Thrawn had a tattoo on one arm, light blue ink against his dark blue skin. 

Eli took a quick, long draft of his drink as Thrawn started to approach him. 

"So," Eli said, a little airily, trying to sound casual as the Chiss slid into the seat opposite him in the semi-private booth he'd scored. "No sunglasses this time?"

Thrawn shook his head. Eli couldn't help noticing his slightly tousled hair. Was it _always_ like that when he was out of his business attire? 

"They are to throw off recognition when I go to public places," he explained. "However, this being a Lysatran club far removed from any place I would usually frequent, I made an educated guess that I would not be recognized easily." 

Eli snorted. "I don't know about _recognize_ , but you certainly did turn a few heads."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Eli flushed. "You know what I'm talking about. That... _that._ Your clothes. They're quite…"

"Indecent?" asked Thrawn, knowing amusement in his voice, and it took every bit if Eli's self-restraint not to bury his face in embarrassment. 

"My brother warned me as much. He disapproves of my fashion choices." 

"I can see why," Eli croaked. "Uh, anyway. You and your brother seem close. I was kinda surprised he picked up the phone that day." 

Thrawn nodded. "We live in the same house. It is our family home. As for the call, he loves to interfere. Once again, I am sorry." 

Eli sipped his drink, trying to digest the fact that Thrawn didn't live alone. It was strange that the brothers actually got along well; every bit of media he'd read on them seemed to promote the idea that there was some kind of rivalry between the two. 

"No harm done." Eli cleared his throat. "Can I get you a drink? Menu's a little local. Might be challenging to pick." 

"I doubt a predominantly human establishment can prepare a drink strong enough to affect a Chiss," Thrawn smirked. "Nevertheless, I will trust your judgment." 

Eli grinned. "Excellent. I'm getting you the strongest thing we have." 

"I look forward to the challenge." 

When Eli returned from collecting Thrawn's order from the bar top, he found Thrawn not where he'd left him but further down the line of booths, in the furthest corner of the bar close to the back entrance, his gaze trailing over the framed paintings and newspaper clippings. 

"You probably shouldn't hang around in this part of the building," Eli informed him. "When the crowds start coming in and the booths are all taken, this is where...you know, where the couples go." 

Thrawn raised an elegant eyebrow, accepting his glass from Eli, but not turning away from the display. "I see. The bar gets crowded in the evenings?"

"A little after seven," said Eli. "Look, it's already starting to get stuffy in here. It's only then you experience _real_ Lysatran hospitality, y'know." 

Thrawn's lip quirked, but he redirected Eli's attention to the frames. "Can you tell me about these pieces?" 

Possibly for the very first time, Eli gave the art a closer look. He'd never really _noticed_ them before. Vah'nya had warned him about Thrawn's thing for art, thankfully, so he'd been more or less prepared to answer questions about Lysatran art. 

"Those headlines are either about the town or weird things that have happened here－ gives a bit of a homey feel, if you've lived long enough to remember those times." 

"And have you?" 

Eli pointed at one of the clippings. "The first town fair we had. I was eleven. We went with the whole family." He pointed at another. "This guy was a frequent patron and he got elected as mayor. Guy passed a couple years back, but he was a community man, the kind everyone knew." 

Thrawn nodded seriously, taking this information in. As if Eli was explaining something fundamental and essential that he would need to remember later. It felt...both good and disconcerting to have someone pay such close attention to his words, especially in such a casual setting. 

"And these paintings?" Thrawn indicated the colorful canvas blocks placed on the brick wall in between the paper clippings, then looked at him. "I assume bold colors are a staple of Lysatran art?" 

"You could say that, yeah," said Eli, heat rising to his cheeks. Thrawn regarded him far too _intensely,_ dammit. Was he trying to learn about art or was that piercing stare a seduction tactic? Because right now Eli was _unbearably_ tempted to shove the Chiss up against the wall and demonstrate what this corner was _usually_ used for. 

Before the impulse got even worse, Eli shook his head, instinctively grabbing Thrawn by the hand. "Come on, let's get back to our booth before we lose it." 

He let go of Thrawn's hand as soon as they reached their destination, hurriedly sliding into his seat, trying to ignore the way the Chiss looked at him now. 

_Really, that top of his should be illegal. His arms are so strong. Who the hell wears something like that on a first date? Wait, this isn't a date. You don't want to date him. It's too much trouble. He has really nice arms though. Fuck, that_ tattoo _. I wonder if he's got more? And_ where? 

"It's getting crowded already," Eli observed, his voice a little strained as he actively avoided the Chiss's dark red gaze. 

"Indeed. I look forward to the...ah, _experience,_ as you put it." 

_You can experience_ me, said the unhelpful voice at the back of Eli's head, and he immediately wanted to smack himself for it. 

Around them, a steady rhythm was starting to play, and patrons were appearing in pairs and loud groups. At the other corner of the floor, an energetic game of pool had started up. A group of barely legal looking teens were hogging the dartboard, and－ _of course_ － a couple had made their way over to the wall he and Thrawn had only vacated a few minutes ago. 

Thrawn was watching the pool game with interest by the time Eli gathered up the courage to sneak a glance at him. 

"You can invite yourself over, you know," he said. 

"I have not played in a long time," admitted Thrawn, gaze flickering back to meet his. _Well fuck._ "My only practice comes from challenging Thrass when he is in the mood for a game." 

Eli blinked. "You have a _pool table_ at home?" 

"We do."

In Eli's experience, only mansions and holiday homes in the mountains had enough space for one of those. His experience was movies about rich people and what the tabloids said about them. Thrawn was by far the richest person _he'd_ ever interviewed. 

"You must be pretty good at it, then." 

"I am decent at it. Not as skilled as my brother, I'm afraid." Thrawn smirked at him, rising to his feet and holding out a hand. "But I believe you can be the judge of that." 

_This is going to be how I die._

Eli placed his hand tentatively in Thrawn's, pretending it was just a helpful gesture, and strongly regretting that the first thing he noticed was how _big_ said hand was. Enough to envelop his completely. 

For a split second he had a vision of that hand... _elsewhere,_ because there was certainly _somewhere else_ that Thrawn's hand was welcome to cover, and Eli quickly stepped back before his imagination could lead him further down that road. 

He followed Thrawn to the pool table, where the Chiss naturally attracted all eyes present. Eli wanted to bury his face in his green sweater. He was still wearing the same bland thing he wore to work, for lack of time to get changed. He was sure they looked an odd pair. 

One of the young men he'd seen around－Ned, or Neil, or _something_ － was a little too quick to agree to let Thrawn play. _Ned_ didn't notice Eli. Neither did most of his friends, one guy and two girls, who were _blatant_ in their ogling of the Chiss. 

Eli found he didn't like it. _Not one bit_.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Ned called over to Thrawn. 

"Perhaps," said Thrawn smoothly, returning his wide grin with a minute twitch of his lips, before lining up to take his shot. 

Eli _almost_ had a problem with that－ he was _not_ jealous, no, he just didn't like Ned very much, thank you－ but he couldn't complain, because Thrawn leaned over the table, giving him a _very nice_ view of his－ 

"Stop that," Eli hissed out to himself, not caring for a moment if anyone else heard. But of course they didn't; they were too busy watching Thrawn his really nice ass, and the way his biceps flexed and stretched across the cue. Eli almost missed his perfect shot and the loud clinking of the cue balls. 

"Not bad at all," remarked Ned with a devious grin. "But you haven't seen me in action yet."

Eli turned around and walked over to the bar, where he ordered another drink and took his cool time swallowing it down. There was a small crowd of spectators around the table now, too loud in their support for either player. 

Eli sighed. Well, it had been fun while it lasted, anyway. He'd incorrectly thought that Thrawn would be too high up there to interact with the local crowd, but there he was. With a flock of admirers already. 

Eli was content to gingerly nurse his drink for the foreseeable future, and then a second drink because he felt entitled, but his brooding was eventually interrupted by the very cause of said brooding. 

"I assumed you were watching the game," Thrawn said, sliding onto the stool beside him. "Was it not enjoyable to watch?"

He asked it so _earnestly_ that Eli couldn't even sprinkle his reply with salt. "Not really, no." 

Thrawn frowned. "You were feeling excluded." 

Eli scowled at him. "Yeah, _no shit_. Are you in the habit of abandoning your date to hang out with a bunch of randos who are _visibly_ ogling your ass?" 

Eli regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, recoiling in horror. He was buzzed; he'd had too much to drink, that was all, and he was about to say so, but Thrawn spoke first. 

"You made it clear that this was not to be a date." 

Eli scoffed. "Well, it _is_ now."

Thrawn regarded him silently for what felt like an eternity, long enough that inebriated as he was, Eli started to feel restless. 

"A favourable development," commented Thrawn with a small smile, standing up again. 

Opposite to the art wall was a separated portion of the building, glass doors marking it apart from the restaurant, bar and game corner. Behind those doors was a much louder track of music, muffled by the walls between them. It was dark, lit up with flashing neon colours and alive with activity. Dancing. And probably other things best reserved for the dark. 

The loud music and flashing lights were a full-scale assault on Eli's remaining senses, but he soon found that he _really_ couldn't care less. Thrawn held him at arm's length, probably aiming for some prissy rich-people slow dance that didn't suit the fast-paced, filthy music _at all_ , but this time Eli was determined to take the lead. 

"Not like that," he scolded, moving the large blue hands on his shoulders down to his hips. " _This_ is how you do it. Now pull me closer." 

Thrawn complied, something like open curiosity and amusement in his eyes. However, that soon turned to a mildly startled look when Eli pressed himself fully against Thrawn, grinding his hips into the Chiss's as the music got louder and filthier. 

It only took a heartbeat for Thrawn to _growl,_ the low sound going straight to Eli's cock, before yanking him even closer, slipping a broad, toned thigh between his legs. 

Eli _moaned,_ rocking down against Thrawn's thigh, his body only subconsciously following the beat of the music. Stars, it felt _so good,_ he was painfully hard, and Thrawn was stronger and bigger than him and _solid,_ all hard muscle under his questionable excuse of clothing. 

°°°

They wound up in a corner of the dance floor, the kind that only received scattered light and nothing more, its darkness making the Chiss's eyes glow like bright red beacons. _Hungry_ bright red beacons. Eli rather sloppily pinned him to the wall, pressing himself close and standing on the tips of his toes to kiss him. 

It was messy and uncoordinated and _perfect,_ until Eli realized that the Chiss had gone completely still underneath him, and was already beginning to pull back. 

Eli blinked, settling back down on his feet, the Chiss's steadying hands on his hips keeping him grounded in place.

"Eli," Thrawn said carefully, one hand at his cheek as he searched his eyes. "Are you drunk?" 

Eli shook his head so fast it spun. "No. Nooo. Not. Not _drunk._ Just a bit buzzed."

"Eli, you're drunk," said Thrawn decisively, a twinge of distress colouring his normally composed voice. Or was that Eli's imagination? The loud music that made his pulse jump may have also been affecting his judgement.

The Chiss pulled away completely, shaking his head. "I am sorry. Truly. I...did not recognize the signs. It appears they are different in humans from Chiss." 

"I'm not drunk!" Eli protested. At least, not to the extent _Thrawn_ thought. He wanted this and he knew it, had known it since _before_ he'd had all those drinks, why couldn't the Chiss see that? 

"Perhaps, but I am not willing to take the chance. I have already done enough." He sounded decisive, to Eli's utter disappointment. "May I drive you home?" 

"What, already?" Eli wailed. "It's not even that late!" He slapped Thrawn's chest sloppily. "I'm not a _child._ " 

"It is eleven o'clock," Thrawn informed him, dry amusement in his voice. "And you will regret it tomorrow morning if you don't get adequate sleep tonight." 

Eli grumbled, crossing his arms at his chest. "You're no fun. _No fun._ " 

Thrawn grasped him gently by the elbow and steered him out of the building, while he made sure to protest every step of the way. He was _tired,_ though, as a result of all the protesting, his legs a little unsteady by the time they reached Thrawn's car. 

"I thought you'd have a...a nicer car," Eli managed to observe as he was gently lowered into the passenger seat. 

"A nicer car would draw attention," Thrawn explained, buckling him in. Eli giggled, feeling like a kid being forced to wear a seatbelt. "There are certain precautions I must take to avoid detection by the press." 

" _Smart,"_ slurred Eli. His eyelids were suddenly very heavy. Had they always been like that? 

He didn't catch whatever Thrawn said next, some kind of question, by the tone of his voice.

The hum of the engines and the way the dilapidated car rocked as it got started was the perfect catalyst to put him to sleep.

°°°

  
  
  
  


Mitth'ras'safis was not pleased. 

He stood glowering under the high-arched doorway as the monstrosity his brother called a car pulled up in front of their house. As warned, Thrawn opened the passenger door to retrieve a quietly snoring Eli Vanto, carrying the small human in his arms. 

"We need to talk," said Thrass none-too-gracefully, stomping after his brother into the lobby. Thrawn carefully laid the human down onto their couch in front of the pool windows. 

"He will be fine," said Thrawn coolly. "I have the contact details of a close friend of his. She will be able to come for him." 

Thrass raised a pointed eyebrow. "And you couldn't take him directly to his place?"

"He passed out before I had the opportunity to ask for an address." Thrawn narrowed his eyes at his brother. "It was the most logical course of action to bring him here." 

" _Logical my ass,_ " Thrass hissed. "You brought an _unconscious_ human back to our place. Do you have any idea what the press will do when they find out? Only the fucking _Force_ knows how they'd spin that story!" 

"It is not a long drive from the bar to here," Thrawn pointed out, "Not at this hour when there is no traffic. Miss Vah'nya will not take more than fifteen minutes to get here, and Eli will be out of your hair." 

"That is _long enough_ for someone to catch wind of this," said Thrass icily. "Do you have any idea how hard I work to keep your reputation intact? _Must_ you make the task even _more_ challenging?"

"Nothing will come of this," said Thrawn with complete conviction, and Thrass wondered if he'd gotten good at lying overnight or if he was just an idiot. "I assure you. Now, would you be kind enough to park my car? I have a call to make." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °°° Eli has had a bit too much to drink when he shoves Thrawn up against a wall and kisses him. Thrawn stops it immediately, asking Eli if he's drunk, and while Eli insists that he's not that drunk, Thrawn decides to call it a night and drive him home. Eli falls asleep before Thrawn can get his address.°°°


	5. 04: Re-evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vah'nya is honest with Eli. Thrass is honest with Thrawn.

Eli jolted awake, all of his pleasant dream shattering into a million little pieces at the sound of his name being yelled in unhinged fury. 

_Vah'nya?_

Sitting up groggily, it took him a while to connect the dots. Vah'nya was here in his apartment, and it was early morning, which meant...what did it mean? 

_Right._ He remembered. He met her at some point the previous night. He vaguely remembers being in the backseat of her car, and...stumbling into his apartment? 

" _Vanto, get your ass over here before I break this infernal device!_ " 

Eli stirred into action, throwing the sheets off where they'd dropped down to only cover his knees and hurriedly pulling on the first pair of pants and shirt he found in his wardrobe. He was running to the kitchen barefoot before he knew it. 

Eli winced at the potent frustration in his best friend's voice. 

"The machine's broken," he admitted reluctantly. "It has been for a while now." 

Vah'nya groaned, slapping the roof of the coffee machine in annoyance. "And you never got it _fixed?_ What the hell, Eli? I've had a _terrible_ night and a very tired morning, the least you could do is offer me some decent coffee." 

"About that," started Eli, leaning against the kitchen door. "Uh. What happened last night, exactly? I was out with Thrawn, and－" 

Vah'nya's eyes turned a shade darker. Not metaphorically; Chiss eyes could _do_ that. 

"And I don't remember much," finished Eli. 

"We need to talk," said Vah'nya decisively. "Come on." 

He absently followed her out into the living room, where she motioned for him go sit on the couch before dropping down on the other end of it with force. 

"Tell me everything you remember. Thrawn has not exactly given me a good reason to trust him, and if his story doesn't check out I'm going to be very, very _pissed._ " 

Eli blinked, before his brow dipped in a frown. "Why?" 

Vah'nya exhaled faintly. "Just tell me what you remember, Eli." 

Eli tried to recall everything. There were gaps in his memory, but most of what he had were complete pictures. 

"I asked Thrawn to meet me at the _Cowboy,_ and he did－ wait, did you see what he was wearing?" 

Vah'nya raised an eyebrow. "He was wearing a plain old shirt when I saw him." 

Eli looked surprised, but he waved it off. "Anyway, he started playing pool with some local guys and...kind of pissed me off, so I went and drank by myself." 

Vah'nya groaned. " _That's_ how you wound up knocked out on Thrawn's sofa?" 

Eli started. " _What?_ " 

"You were out cold on his couch. So he called me to come pick you up." 

The colour slowly drained from Eli's face. "I went _home_ with him?" 

"That's what I want to know," said Vah'nya. "According to Thrawn, you passed out and he couldn't find your address on you, so he drove you to his place, and called me." 

Eli gaped. "But he didn't have to do that." 

" _Apparently_ he wanted you to be comfortable," said Vah'nya warily, before her expression turned serious and she leaned in closer to him. "Eli, did he try anything weird? Did he hurt you?" 

Eli stared at her, thrown off by the force of her suspicions. He couldn't remember－ 

No, but he _could._ He could remember kissing Thrawn in the dark, and being stopped before he could take things any further. Because he was _drunk._

"No," Eli said with conviction. "He didn't, Vah'nya. He's telling the truth." 

Vah'nya closed her eyes, sighing heavily in barely concealed relief. "Good. _Thank Force._ I was so worried, Eli." 

"There's just one thing," admitted Eli, taking stock of their surroundings. His curtains were still drawn close, so he couldn't be certain what time of day it was. "I don't have a hangover, somehow?" 

At this, Vah'nya scoffed in mirth. " _No hangover?_ Eli, it's the fucking _middle of the day._ You were in and out of it a dozen times in the morning and _very_ hungover. This is you after you slept it off!" 

Eli looked startled. "No _way_. What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." Vah'nya smirked. "You're a _real_ lightweight, Vanto." 

Eli frowned. "You're pulling my leg. There's no way it's that late." 

Vah'nya hopped off the sofa, striding over to the curtains which she tore open. Eli flinched and reared back at the flood of bright midday sun that suddenly streamed in. 

"Fuck," he cursed. 

"Fuck is right," agreed Vah'nya, drawing the curtains halfway closed. "I spent the whole morning here, but don't worry about it. I spent all that time on Netflix and making calls about your new boyfriend." 

Eli glowered at her, his cheeks turning pink. "He's _not_ my boyfriend. And－ did you say calls?" 

"I was worried about you," reminded the Chiss. "Wanted to know if he's _trustworthy_. I didn't have to search too far, though. The first Chiss I contacted knew pretty much his whole story." 

At this, Eli perked up. "Seriously?" 

"She's my favorite aunt," Vah'nya smirked at his eagerness. "And Thrawn worked for her before he joined Chimaera Corp. She had some...interesting things to share." 

Eli frowned. "Such as?" 

"Turns out he's a wild card." Vah'nya's smirk somehow grew even more pronounced, an eyebrow raising suggestively. " _Wild card,_ that's the term she used. He blatantly disregards rules when they don't suit him and has an annoying habit of taking matters into his own hands." 

Eli licked his suddenly dry lips. "We're...talking about work, right?" 

"We are." Vah'nya pursed her lips. "But he's not like that _only_ at work." 

"Oh, fuck," Eli said helplessly, images flitting uninvited across his brain that had nothing to do with how Thrawn _worked._ "Uh. Wait, does that mean…"

"Yeah, he absolutely fucks around." Vah'nya snorted. "I mean, my aunt didn't _say_ that, but she implied it, and the fact that his love life is a disaster. You want some stability, hook up with his brother. Thrawn will show you a good time, but he's not one for commitment. Bad choice if you're looking for something meaningful." 

"Your _aunt_ told you all this?" sputtered Eli. 

Vah'nya laughed. " _No,_ not that last bit. That came from her PA, whom I _also_ called. The company gossip mill went rusty after he moved out, apparently."

"Right," said Eli airily, unable to truly process the load of information being thrown in his face. Had Thrawn been lying about the way the media portrayed him? Did Thrass have a point, during that phone call when he asked if Eli was just another one of his brother's hookups? 

"Hey." Vah'nya took his hand in hers. "You don't have to do this, you know. This is probably pretty jarring, all the conflicting information about this guy. You can call it off." 

Eli sighed, massaging his temples with the fingers of his free hand. "I know, Vah'nya. And I _will,_ if it goes downhill, but so far everything I've seen of the guy personally and what I've heard about him have been wildly contradictory, and I'd like to get to the bottom of it."

"You're going to _experiment_ with this?" 

"That's not what I said," insisted Eli. "But. He's intriguing. Aside from wanting to manipulate the media, he seems to have, you know, _principles._ He's the one who stopped me from drunkenly taking things too far last night and I think that says something about him." 

Vah'nya regarded him warily. "Do I need to point out that you're holding this guy to a _really_ low standard, or are you already aware of this fact?" 

Eli chuckled. "I'm not saying fulfilling the bare minimum of common decency means he's a _good_ guy. I'm a journalist, Vah'nya. Trying to figure stuff out, especially people－" 

"I am _so concerned_ right now about how you view other people but _okay._ " Vah'nya raised her hands dramatically. "Let's say he really is as dark and mysterious as you think he is. What then? Are you really going to get into a relationship just for _that?_ "

Eli winced. "No. Of course not. I'm just saying there's a reason not to run away yet." 

"Yet," Vah'nya echoed. 

The Lysatran sighed, rubbing his knuckles at his eyes. "Just trust me on this, okay? I'll be careful next time. Promise." 

Vah'nya bit her lip skeptically. 

" _Vah'nya._ "

"Okay." She picked her phone back up, a sure sign of mild petulance and reluctant agreement that signaled this conversation was over, and not in the way she wanted. "I'll trust you, Eli."

* * *

Thrass sat back in his plush leather couch, a flicker of irritation crossing his features as he steepled his fingers together in front of him.

"The reason you are here is the same reason I wanted to talk to you last night after Miss Vah'nya left." 

Thrawn didn't look especially surprised, but Thrass could almost swear his brother momentarily reflected his own irritation. 

"Go ahead." 

Thrass snorted. _Go ahead?_ As if Thrawn hadn't rather petulantly shut him out the previous night. He knew very well what the matter at hand was. 

Perhaps he felt better equipped to address it today. 

"We have talked about Chimaera Corp. and our public image," Thrass said, crossing his arms. "We have also talked about maintaining good publicity for the sake of the Mitth family. Last night, you almost completely undid my efforts at shielding us both. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

Thrawn may have narrowed his eyes, or may have kept his stony expression. Maybe he should've worn his glasses today－ but Thrawn hardly took him seriously when the damn pair kept sliding down his nose. 

"Thought not," muttered Thrass. "May I be frank with you, brother?" 

"Are you not being so already?" 

The older Chiss resisted the urge to glare headlong at his patronizing sibling. "This latest plaything of yours, the journalist. I do not approve." 

Thrawn straightened in his seat, but his expression didn't change by much. Thrass had to credit him for it; no matter how delinquent his brother was in his private affairs, in a professional setting he knew how to look the part. 

"May I ask why you do not approve of a new acquaintance of mine whom you barely know in passing?" 

Thrass _tsk_ ed. "You normally take your _acquaintances_ for drinks and bring them back to our home piss-drunk?" 

"I apologize for Mr Vanto's inebriation," said Thrawn crisply. "However, it was not unprovoked. I have to take responsibility for causing him offense, which is what lead to his drinking last night." 

Thrass raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And how exactly did you offend him? Did you attempt to buy him out again?" 

"I did not." 

"Then what did you do?" 

Thrawn stared back at him neutrally, with a hint of defiance. Thrass waited for an answer. He didn't get one. 

Sighing loudly to himself, he reclined back in his seat, activating the padded leg-rest that sprung up from underneath. He kicked off his loafers and warily regarded Thrawn. 

"You can be honest with me," he said, his voice missing its earlier inflection. "Let's speak in a non-professional capacity. Please, Thrawn." 

Thrawn silently regarded him for a few long seconds before acquiescing with a nod. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Thrass invited with a minute grin.

Thrawn gracefully flung both of his legs over one the chair's armrests, leaning back against the other. 

He looked so comfortable like this. He'd always preferred to sit in chairs that way, Thrass recalled with private fondness. He'd been quite the climber as a child, discontent to sit still in any one place for long unless he was learning something he deemed worth his time. 

Always so _choosy._

"So why choose Eli Vanto?" Thrass asked aloud. 

"Vanto is an interesting character," Thrawn stated plainly. "I studied his career in journalism before consulting with him for the first time; all records suggested his work was credible, and more surprisingly, he had never seemed to use sensationalist headlines or language in his writing." 

"I admit that is rare for a celebrity journalist," said Thrass dryly, "And rather contrary to the entire purpose of celebrity journalism, don't you think? Sounds like he's crap at his job." 

"He has integrity," said Thrawn. "A trait almost unheard of in his field." 

" _Integrity_ doesn't sell magazines." 

"It is not magazines they sell." Thrawn narrowed his eyes. "They are a local newspaper and Vanto merely happens to attached to the celebrity and current affairs sub-section." 

"Whose titles still feature on the front page." Thrass pursed his lips. "Yes?" 

"Yes," Thrawn confirmed. 

"And this guy _never_ exaggerates? Not even with catchy headlines?" 

"He does not." 

Thrass whistled. "Yeah, he's crap at his job, alright. Small local papers like that only sell for the gossip they carry. What's the point if he doesn't make news out of gossip?" 

"You fail to see my point," said Thrawn dryly. "Vanto has never bent the knee to the typical dishonesty and lack of shame required by his field of work. Does it not speak volumes about his character?" 

Thrass snorted. "So it's his _character_ that's got your coat-tails in a twist? Not, by any chance, his rather _pleasant_ face, or his cute little butt?" 

Thrawn glowered at him. 

"I'm joking," snickered Thrass. "I didn't look at his butt. What kind of perv do you take me for?" 

"Please stop." 

"I'm just saying, he is rather _small_ in stature compared to you, I wonder－" 

" _Thrass._ " 

"Aw, look, I'm making you uncomfortable," Thrass huffed. "Don't worry, it's just payback for damn near giving me a stroke last night. What the hell were you thinking, bringing him home like that? You could've been followed, or caught on camera, and _you know full well_ that not every _journalist_ is as careful with the facts as Vanto. It would have looked bad, Thrawn." Thrass rubbed at his temples tiredly. " _Really_ bad." 

Thrawn closed his eyes. "Perhaps." 

"Don't _perhaps_ me." Thrass scowled. "You know it's true. I've been trying really damn hard not to give the press more crumbs they can scoop up about our personal lives." 

"I know." 

Thrass's glare softened. "I know you don't like this charade. I know it's not easy being in the public spotlight all the time, Thrawn, trust me, _I know._ But we have far too much to lose if we do not try our best." 

Thrawn looked at him, his eyes appearing a little bit duller. "I am aware." 

"Are you serious about Vanto?" 

Thrawn took a moment to answer.

"No." 

Thrass sighed. "What game are you playing?" 

"Attachments are unnecessary at this moment," said Thrawn. "I do not want anything more than Vanto will give me, but I wish to set limits myself." 

"You don't want to grow close to him." 

"I do not." 

"How are you going to keep this from happening?" asked Thrass. "You can't toy with his feelings. You need to be upfront about what you want." 

"I will be." 

Thrass met his gaze. Glowing for real, now. Although it wasn't a physical reaction Chiss could control, Thrass sometimes got the impression that his brother could even regulate when and how much the glow of his eyes gave him away. 

"So you'll be drawing up a contract." 

"It seems to be the most appropriate course of action."

Silence stretched the air between them. 

Thrawn got to his feet. Slipping his shoes back on, Thrass followed suite. 

"Thank you for having me," Thrawn said politely, blandly, once he was at the door. 

Thrass nodded once. 

"It was my honour, Mitth'raw'nuruodo." 

On with another three hours at Chimaera Corp., after which they both still had errands to run and business to attend to. 

Back to their professional lives, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 
> 
> A _real_ date.


	6. 05: Forking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second date. Eli learns how to French.
> 
> Events take a turn for the worse.

Three days after what he was certain qualified as the most embarrassing date of his life, Eli was ready to leave the past where it belonged and get on with his life as a dignified, respectable adult. Which meant typing up this absolutely _fascinating_ article about the formation of the Lystran Post Office, which was only back on his list of priorities because the Post Master had called earlier that day asking for an update.

Seriously, what did he have to advertise the _post office_ for? He was a journalist and there were surely more interesting stories to be told under the _Celebrities and Current Events_ banner. 

_This is all Ronan's fault,_ Eli allowed himself to finally think, petulantly. He didn't like passing the blame, but _this time_ － 

His eyes trailed over to where his phone sat beside his laptop. Speaking of _celebrities_ and _interesting._

Thrawn had called exactly once after their horrendous date and inquired as to his wellbeing. Eli hadn't quite enjoyed the impersonal, businesslike tone he'd adapted then; the Chiss had sounded like he was checking up on a colleague who'd asked for sick leave and not someone he'd been on a _date_ with. It had rubbed him the wrong way. 

Although Thrawn didn't sound nearly so detached in his text messages he more than made up for it with the sheer amount of time he took to respond to a text from Eli, making it impossible to carry on a meaningful conversation through that medium.

Was he trying to push him away? Eli didn't know. He couldn't help feeling that was the case. _Thrawn will show you a good time, but he's not one for commitment,_ Vah'nya's words kept playing in his head. _Bad choice if you're looking for something meaningful._

Sighing, Eli idly clicked the save icon to avoid losing his progress as Ronan had, before this responsibility had been shoved on him. 

Part of the problem was that Eli didn't know what he wanted himself. He didn't think he could do a casual relationship that consisted of mostly sleeping together, but commitment was a cautious word. 

"Stupid fucking Chiss," he muttered to himself. "And now I'm distracted. Great." 

He returned to the article knowing full well that he wasn't about to do a stellar job. 

Eli managed to type about a hundred words, delete half of them and save his progress again, before he heard his phone buzz. 

Eli picked it up, expecting a message from work, but had to blink hard in surprise at the name on the notification window. 

He failed to register how embarrassingly quickly he unlocked his phone to open the full message. 

**_Thrawn:_ ** _Will it be possible to meet again within the day?_

Eli's eyebrows shot up. Within the _day?_

 **_Me:_ ** _I might be free tonight after work._

 **_Me:_ ** _Date or business?_

In the back of his mind he remembered Vah'nya once trying to convince him that he should never text back too fast, but Thrawn's reply, for once, was instantaneous. 

**_Thrawn:_ ** _A date, if you will. I do not believe the first one can be passed as a success._

Eli grinned. No, it couldn't. 

**_Me:_ ** _Sure. Where to?_

Disappointingly and quite frustratingly, he did not get a reply right away, or even within the next minute. Rolling his eyes, Eli set the phone down and returned to his article. At least he would soon get a chance to ask the Chiss about _that_ particular habit. Was he so busy it took him five hours to reply to a text, or was he, like Vah'nya advised, making Eli wait on purpose?

It didn't take five hours this time, but Eli had nearly finished his deathly-boring Post Office History article when his phone buzzed again.

* * *

Eli returned home an hour later than he'd expected to, the fact that Thrawn was going to pick him up less than forty minutes from now not lost on him. 

Rummaging through his wardrobe only confirmed one of the several things he had been dreading about tonight; he didn’t own anything even remotely appropriate to wear to the venue Thrawn had proposed.

Not for the first time, Eli wondered if he shouldn't have just said no. But Thrawn had shown up at _his_ choice of venue on their previous date, one he'd specifically intended to be foreign to the Chiss.

Damn him, was the blue bastard doing this _on purpose?_

Eli had no further time to speculate. Just as he was about to resignedly choose between two old, short-sleeved dress-shirts, his doorbell pinged.

_Fuck._

Pulling on the nearest available green sweater- he wasn't about to go meet Thrawn in a _towel-_ and a pair of jeans, he crossed his living room to answer the door. 

Standing smartly with his hands in his pockets, slightly tousled hair and an expensive black suit, Thrawn looked so ridiculously attractive and out of place in the dim corridor outside his apartment that Eli's breath caught.

He still didn't miss how the Chiss's gaze raked over his own form, though probably not for the same reasons. 

"I'm sorry," Eli blurted. "I got home late from work, something came up." 

Thrawn's eyes raised back up to his, and he was undeniably relieved at the minute smile that tugged at his lips. "I understand the situation all too well, Eli. Not to worry. You may take your time." 

"Thanks," said Eli dryly, wondering how additional time was going to conjure up new clothes in his apartment. "Uh, can I be honest with you? I don't really own anything that's…" He gestured weakly at Thrawn. 

To his credit, if the Chiss was surprised or put off, he didn't show it. "It does not have to be so formal. This is what I wore to work." 

Eli's face warmed. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've just told you in the first place that I'm going to look very out of place in a fine-dining restaurant." 

Thrawn frowned. "Do not apologize, Eli. I am at fault for asking you on such short notice."

Eli grinned sheepishly. "Maybe, but it's not like you could've known." 

"If it's any consolation, I have reserved a private loft, so it truly does not matter if you dress in a more casual fashion," said Thrawn. 

"Uh, no." Eli's eyebrows shot up incredulously. "I'm sure the staff will make a pretty big deal of it. Don't fancy restaurants have those policies? No shirt, no shoes, no service?" 

Thrawn _laughed._ Actually laughed, which both startled Eli and sent a wave of pure _want_ crashing over him. 

"Eli, they are hardly going to turn away the guest of a customer paying a premium on private dining." His eyes were brighter than usual, almost mirthful. "Besides, the restaurant is my brother's venture." 

Eli blinked, surprised a second time in as many minutes. "He owns it?" 

"Owns and personally manages given the slightest opportunity. It is his hobby." Eli could've sworn Thrawn rolled his eyes, but he was too busy trying not to hide behind the door to get away with the pink flush rapidly rising in his cheeks. There was just _something_ about this damn Chiss and the way he looked and talked that compelled Eli to do stupid, impulsive things. Wasn't that what had happened on their first date? 

Eli cleared his throat. "So, you're saying it's okay if I come like this."

Thrawn's glowing red eyes raked over his body again, to assess his outfit, Eli knew, but he'd had far too many idle daydreams where the Chiss looked at him that way in an entirely different context. He fought the urge to hide. 

"It is alright. Shall we?" 

Eli stared dumbly at his outstretched hand. Stars, he really had _big_ hands. Compared to Eli's, anyway. They were proportional to him. He was big. That is, _tall._ Yes. Tall, well-built, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, a perfectly fitted suit－ 

"I'll just－ go grab my phone," he squeaked, turning on his heel. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Thrawn noticed his uneasy glances around the room as they were directed to a table for two at the far end with a clear view of the art on either wall. 

"Are you alright?" he inquired mildly so as not to startle the Lystran from his daze. 

Eli, unfortunately, was so on edge that he did jump a little. "I'm fine." 

Thrawn caught the backrest of the chair Eli had been on the verge of pulling back. 

"If you feel uncomfortable, we can move to the terrace," he said, meeting Eli's wide eyes. "It is a more casual setting." 

Eli scowled, pulling the chair back with force despite Thrawn's grip. 

"I'm _fine,_ " he reiterated. "You don't have to accommodate me." 

Their pair of waiters exchanged subtle glances.

"Leave us," Thrawn ordered. "We will be ready to order in a few minutes." 

Eli glared up at the Chiss unappreciatively when he took the chair across from him. 

"I apologize if－"

"Just _stop,_ " Eli snapped. He gestured angrily at himself and the rest of the hall. "Do you have any idea how _ridiculous_ I feel? The staff were _staring._ I probably just reinforced every stereotype they'd ever heard about Lystran _farm boys._ It doesn't help that you look like a fucking－well, a fucking _son of a Ruling Family,_ and next to you I look even more unrefined and…and…" 

"Eli." 

" _What?_ " 

Thrawn reached across the table, placing a hand lightly over his. Eli narrowed his eyes. 

"I am sorry. Truly. I did not anticipate this." 

"And _how_ did you forget that?" Eli growled. "You know these inner city people have prejudices and everyone who works here is inner city as _fuck._ " 

"I was not aware that such prejudices ran so deep," Thrawn admitted apologetically.

Eli snorted, pulling his hand back from under Thrawn's. "Yeah, _right._ Because you absolutely don't work in a building full of them." 

"We do not practice such...exclusivity in hiring people." Thrawn frowned. "Is that truly the impression you have of Chimaera Corp?"

Eli was momentarily taken aback by the Chiss's genuine expression of distress. "I did my research. You...you don't exactly advertise yourselves as an inclusive company." 

"Why would we advertise ourselves as such?" Thrawn asked. "Hiring without allowing our preconceived biases to affect the process is a bare minimum of professional standards." 

Eli stared at him.

He didn't get a chance to respond, however, as their waiters returned, approaching the table almost cautiously. One of them carried a bottle of wine and the other bore menu cards on a sleek, lacquered tray. Eli pointedly looked down at the table, only to instantly regret it when he noticed five different types of forks. 

They were each poured a glass of rich red wine and handed a menu card before the waiters stepped a generous distance back, enough to assure them some semblance of privacy. 

_Calm down. You’ve got this. Just....trust him._

"You're going to have to explain this to me," Eli said in a hushed voice, ducking his head and leaning in as if he was passing a secret. He grinned when Thrawn mirrored him, and the Chiss couldn't help a low chuckle. "Most of this menu is in French." 

"That is the nature of menus at fine-dining restaurants," Thrawn observed. "It is rather illogical, is it not?" 

"I have never in my life met a human who actually speaks French," said Eli. "What's up with that, anyway? Are there no words for these dishes in Basic?" 

"You will be angered to find out that there are," said Thrawn, earning a quiet laugh from the Lystran. 

"You're right." Eli smirked. "But I have you to translate, don't I?" 

"I am familiar with this menu, yes," Thrawn admitted. "I can make recommendations, if you'd like, but I cannot guarantee that our tastes will align." 

"Teach me," ordered Eli. "Okay, item number one. What's a... _Boyef Burg-onion?_ " 

Thrawn had to press a his knuckles to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. " _Boeuf bourguignon,_ " he corrected, pronunciation flawless and accented with Cheunh.

"Yeah, whatever." Eli stuck his tongue out at him playfully. "This thing. What is it?" 

Even though he could probably answer the question without reading the short description underneath－ which listed only a few ingredients in Basic－ Thrawn leaned in closer to read the text, and Eli's breath caught. He was _so close._

"A Bantha stew," said Thrawn, and Eli had never, ever, _ever_ expected the words _Bantha stew_ to slightly turn him on, but to be fair, _everything_ sounded better in Thrawn's voice. "With red wine, gourmet onions and tropical mushrooms sourced from the forests of Ool." 

"Sounds expensive," commented Eli. "Sourcing the stuff, I mean. Does the place the mushrooms come from make a big difference?" 

Thrawn grinned. "If Thrass heard you ask that, he would probably have a stroke." 

"Noted," Eli giggled. It took him about half a second to realize that he'd honest to Force just _giggled,_ and he desperately scanned the menu for more French to distract Thrawn with.

"This sounds fun. _Cock ow-win?_ " 

Thrawn nearly sputtered into the otherwise elegant sip of wine he'd been in the middle of. 

"You mispronounced that on purpose," he accused, wiping a smidgen of wine from the corner of his lips. " _Coq au vin._ A red wine Varykino stew. Quite delectable, although I greatly prefer the Bantha stew." 

"Cock au win," Eli pronounced again. 

"No." 

"Cock au vin." 

Thrawn snorted. "You are only looking for a reason to keep saying the word cock _,_ aren't you?" 

Eli burst out laughing. "You said it!" 

"You are a twelve year old," sighed Thrawn, although there was no missing the amusement in his voice. 

"One of us has to be fun," Eli shot back playfully. "Oh, okay, okay. What about this one? _Quickie Lorain._ " 

"It is pronounced _Quiche,_ thank you very much," Thrawn said dryly, tugging the menu card out of his grasp. "Are we ready to order now?" 

Eli pouted. "I was _going to_ read what the quickie came with, but _okay._ " 

"If I allow you to go through this menu any longer, you will be making dirty jokes all night," Thrawn pointed out. "Not that I don't find it amusing, but wouldn't you like to relieve our waiters of their duty?" 

Eli grinned. "Fair enough. What are we getting? Nothing too _delicate,_ I hope. I'm kind of peckish." 

"A classical Bantha steak never fails," said Thrawn. 

"I'll have one of those with ranch dressing." 

Thrawn's lips quirked into a minute smile. "Interesting choice of sauce." 

Eli snorted. "What, you got anything better? Barbeque sauce? Mustard?" 

"Nobody serves mustard with steak, but I will pitch the idea to Thrass," Thrawn said with amusement. "Meanwhile, I will be ordering a platter of Ghest in various cuts with an extra serving of Meiloorun butter salad." 

"Meiloorun butter?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "So you have a sweet tooth. _Interesting._ " 

"Ghest meat must be paired with something flavorful," Thrawn countered. "If Thrass learns that I did not respect this particular culinary doctrine, I will never hear the end of it." 

" _Sure,"_ said Eli, in the tone of someone calling krayt-spit. "What's a Ghest, anyway?" 

"A predatory serpentine species found in a select few swamps around the Rhodian rainforests. They are not very pleasant to look at or interact with."

Eli ran a quick search on his phone. " _Force._ This thing? This is _edible?_ " 

Thrawn smirked. "You are more than welcome to test that out for yourself." 

" _No thanks,"_ said Eli. "I'll stick with a Bantha steak, please." 

"You are missing out, but it is your choice," said Thrawn. 

They placed their orders and the waiters finally vacated the hall, although one of them remained sentinel at the doorway. He was far enough that Eli could ignore his presence entirely. 

With a sense of quiet having finally settled around them, Eli allowed himself a moment to subtly study the Chiss before him. 

_He really is ridiculously hot,_ he thought, absently sipping at his wine. _What on earth does he see in_ me? 

Thrawn caught him looking. "Yes?" 

"Uh, I was wondering about the art," lied Eli. "I mean, who decorated this place? It's quite...flamboyant." 

This time Thrawn really did roll his eyes. "My brother commissioned different artists to attend to different sections of the restaurant. All but one of those artists had my commendation. Guess the exception." 

Eli pursed his lips. "So you don't take credit for _this_ in any way, do you?" 

Thrawn waved a hand at the walls, almost petulantly. "It is too garish. The artist was a rising star from House Chaf and my brother couldn't turn down a request from the boy's father. Much like the Chaf themselves, his art is unsubtle and over-the-top, using riotous colours and prominently featuring shades of their own House colour. It speaks of ego and complete disregard for opposing opinions."

"I can...really see why Vah'nya loves talking to you, yeah." Eli raised his glass. "The decor is pretty intimidating. I like the purple sides, though." 

"It is a surprising choice for a Chaf artist," conceded Thrawn. "Tranquil and calming, completely at odds with the rest of the chaotic combination. There is hope for this artist yet." 

"I mean...I just thought it was a nice shade of purple but sure," Eli smiled. "You're good at this." 

"There is a lot to be learnt from studying a people's art," Thrawn said. "How about you, Eli?" 

"You mean what _my_ hobbies are?"

"Of course." 

Eli bit his lip. "Uh, well, I can't make art to save my life, for one. I think I'm so bad at it that I'm good." 

Thrawn cocked an interested eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"Absolutely," said Eli. "Here, pass me a napkin, I'll show you." 

Suppressing a smile of his own, Thrawn obliged. Eli pulled a pen from the pocket of his jeans. 

"Do you always a carry a pen with you?" 

"Only on dates," Eli winked. "In case I need to impress them with my artistic talent." 

Flattening his tongue against the inside of his cheek, he started sketching on the disposable napkin while Thrawn watched on with curiosity. A minute later he slid a finished drawing over to the Chiss.

"What do you think?" 

Thrawn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is a lovely horse." 

Eli gasped. "It's a _dog,_ you di'kut!" 

"My apologies. A lovely dog, Eli. What breed is it, may I inquire? Its hind-legs are conceringly longer than its front legs." 

Eli crossed his arms at his chest. "It's an artistic choice, obviously." 

Thrawn nodded, folding the napkin into a square. "Obviously." 

Eli blinked. "You're going to keep it?" 

"Unless you'd like to have your masterpiece back, yes," Thrawn said. "Why not?" 

"Um." Eli felt a traitorous flush rising in his cheeks. "No, I don't want it back. You can have it. If you want." 

"Thank you, Eli. Would you like to try drawing again, or answer my question about your actual hobbies?" 

Eli feigned indignance. "Excuse you, _try drawing?_ As if I didn't succeed." 

Thrawn patted the folded napkin now tucked away in his breast-pocket. "I misspoke. Your horse-dog is a true expression of the self, an unparalleled artistic creation." 

Eli bowed. "Thank you. Timmy appreciates you as well." 

"Timmy?" 

"My horse-dog. His name's Timmy." 

"In that case, convey my thanks to...Timmy." Thrawn smirked. "Are you avoiding my question?" 

"No, I'll answer that." Eli rolled his eyes. "Look, you want to know why I really carry a pen everywhere I go?" 

Thrawn steepled his fingers before him, intrigued. "Do tell." 

"I'm a journalist." Eli sighed. "We _should_ be prepared to take notes at any time." 

"But that is not all," deduced Thrawn. 

"No. It's not. I, uh." Eli awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. "I don't tell a lot of people about this, by the way. I'm into...engineering. I studied it as one of my subjects at the Academy, because I'm good with numbers. Sometimes, I design pieces of tech. Nothing too big, you know, just...applied mechanics, principle-based stuff." 

Thrawn looked far more interested than Eli had expected him to look when he hazarded a glance at the Chiss. 

"It is a very different field of work from your current track," Thrawn noted. 

Eli flushed, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, that's why I don't tell anyone. Nobody takes it seriously. Expect Vah'nya and now you, I guess." 

"But it is a remarkable combination of skills." 

Eli's face only grew hotter at the praise. Damn, this was awkward enough as it was. "My parents never exactly wanted me working on improving ship components at a research facility far away from home. To keep the family business going was important, and since I don't have any siblings and my cousins are woefully incompetent by my parents' standards, I really didn't have a choice." 

"Eli." 

Eli forced himself to look up. 

"Are you content with your current job?" 

The Lystran scowled. "Of course I am. I'm not… _complaining,_ okay? I like writing too, and the research that goes into it. Anyway, it's not important. A little bit of sacrifice on my part is more than worth it to keep the family business going." 

"Of course," said Thrawn. 

An uneasy stretch of silence followed. 

"I'm sorry," said Eli quietly. 

"Do not apologize. I shouldn't have asked." Thrawn took a sip from his glass. "What do you think of the wine?" 

"It's...sweet?" Eli drank to taste it again. "I _knew it._ You _do_ have a sweet tooth." 

"A Mitth favourite," said Thrawn. "This particular blend is exclusive to the vineyards owned by the Ninth Family." 

Eli absently licked his lips. "Wow. Are...outsiders allowed to drink it?" 

"It is customary to offer it to an esteemed guest," said Thrawn. 

"That's－wow." Eli felt his cheeks heat and silently cursed his transparent emotions. "Thank you." 

"You intrigue me, Eli Vanto," said Thrawn, tilting his head to a side. "I must admit that I was quite impressed with your integrity on the day we first met, even if it did not work according to my plan." 

Eli chuckled, raising his glass. "And you _won't_ try that stunt again, alright?" 

"I will not," Thrawn assured him, clinking his glass against Eli's. "I have known so few genuine beings in my life, and you appear to be the most sincere so far. It is why I wished to make your acquaintance, even after our first meeting went so wrong." 

"Uh, you're being too generous there," said Eli, fighting back another blush, _again._ It would _really_ help if Thrawn stopped complimenting him. "If it means anything...I think you're pretty cool too."

"I am only telling the truth," said Thrawn with a smile. "And thank you, Eli." 

_Ah fuck. Fucking fuck. Why is he smiling at me? Can he not? He looks too damned good when he smiles, I want to－_

"Excuse me, sirs." It was their waiter, back with a sizable dish impressively balanced on the tips of his fingers. Eli scooted back a little in awe, taking in the sheer _size_ of－of－ 

"Ghest," Thrawn said, gesturing at the centerpiece of the platter, clear mirth in his eyes. "The head is a delicacy, but I am not particularly taken by it. Perhaps you will be?" 

"Uhhh, really, _no,_ " said Eli dryly, now keeping his eyes trained quite purposefully on Thrawn's handsome features rather than on the beastly reptilian head in the middle of his plate. 

"You would not know if you do not try." 

"I'll _pass._ " 

The waiter returned with an equally sizable dish, one Eli found far more appealing to the eye. The Bantha steak appeared to be seasoned in a way he was completely unfamiliar with and there was no mustard or ranch dressing, but it beat the Ghest by a long shot. 

They were left alone yet again with refilled glasses and even more cutlery than had originally been set out. Eli eyed his collection of forks and knives critically. 

Thrawn lightly tapped one of the knives. "This is ideal for cutting steak. And you would ideally use the fork on your immediate left." 

Eli exhaled in relief. "Thanks. Really. Is there a reason they don't bring only the relevant cutlery with your dish?" 

Thrawn shook his head. "Some Chiss enjoy skewering their meat instead of cutting it. Some others believe that deserts taste best when eaten with the seafood forks." 

Eli sniggered. " _No_." 

Thrawn elegantly cut into the sliced meat and cheeses on his plate with the ease of someone who'd been doing so their entire life. "It is true. It annoys my brother to no end, but he must please his customers." 

"If we ever have dinner with your brother, _promise me_ you'll find a way to tell me which fork to use." 

Thrawn's eyes glinted. "Of course, Eli." 

Two hours into their date and Eli had collected several key pieces of data he hadn't had before.

One, Ghest didn't taste all that bad. It was a strong taste, something he wouldn't eat if he had other options, but he could see what Thrawn liked about it. Or perhaps it tasted different to a Chiss palate. Either way, Thrawn had fed him, so there was an all-round victory. 

Two, he knew what it felt like to be fed by Thrawn. Thrawn had offered him a taste of the reptile meat and, feeling bold, Eli opened his mouth. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing. A little surprised but amused, Thrawn had leaned forward with his elbow on the table and brought his fork up to Eli's lips. 

Three, more spices actually made for a better dish of Bantha steak. 

And four, even long after his work day had ended, Thrawn still got calls from work, some of which he had no choice but to answer. 

This last little detail was in fact the reason Eli sat alone at the table now, finishing the last of his meal as he waited for Thrawn to return from his highly important call. Without the Chiss's presence, his earlier feeling of unease at his surroundings returned. The space really was too big and garish, and brightly lit, nothing like the diners Eli was used to. The last time he'd dated someone with anything approaching seriousness was back at his Academy, and they'd stuck to take-outs and pubs. He just wasn't made for this kind of finery. 

Thrawn somehow made it a lot easier to bear, though. He hadn't looked appalled at Eli's lack of dining etiquette, or his ignorance about the finer things that could be bought with credits. _Somehow,_ Thrawn wasn't awkward about their differences at all. Time and time again Eli found himself wondering how someone born into a Chiss Ruling Family could be so... _u_ _nbiased_.

Finally running out of salad scraps to pick at, Eli looked hopefully at the doorway for a sign of Thrawn's return. There was no one there, no movement, except for the waiter. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his text channel with Vah'nya. 

**_Me_ **: guess where I am rn ( ớ ₃ờ)ھ

It was two long minutes before he got a reply. 

**_Vah'nya:_ **BITCH WHERE 

**_Me:_ **guess :)

Eli grinned to himself, forgetting his strange surroundings for a moment. He deliberately ignored the sense of unease creeping up on him in Thrawn's absence. 

**_Vah'nya:_ **smh not playing games with you Vanto 

**_Vah'nya:_ **hold the damn line

 **_Vah'nya:_ ** _b I t c h_

Eli laughed quietly to himself. It didn't feel right to break the eerie silence of the empty hall. 

**_Vah'nya:_ **you sonofabitch 

**_Vah'nya:_ **you did it didn't you

 **_Vah'nya:_ **you got into thrawns pants?!! 

Eli sputtered. 

**_Me:_ **NO

 **_Me:_ **perv

 **_Me:_ **we're just on a date

 **_Vah'nya:_ **press X to doubt 

**_Me:_ **!!!!! 

**_Vah'nya:_ **what's the bet you're gonna get some of that blue D tonight ;)

 **_Me:_ **KRIFF OFF 

Eli set his phone down, trying his damndest not to imagine the scenario Vah'nya was suggesting. No. It was much too early. This was only their second date, and besides, he wasn't even sure what he wanted out of this. 

He slumped in his chair, staring up at the high red ceiling.

It really was an odd choice of colour. 

He closed his eyes, feeling a tad drowsy after the heavy meal. He wasn't used to having such big dinners. 

He could hear shouting in the distance. 

The sound of blasters being fired. 

Eli sat upright. 

_Blasters?_

Before he could fully process what was going on, the waiter standing sentry at the door was pleading with someone before he was shoved aside, and that _someone－_ two masked men carrying what Eli recognized as _blackmarket_ double-barreled blasters filed into the hall and advanced toward him.

He was instinctively on his feet with his arms behind his head, starting to demand what the hell was going on, before he noted one of the men－ _Chiss, they were Chiss－_ set his weapon on stun and take aim－ 

Eli flinched as a loud shot rang out, his heart beating too fast in his chest－ the fact that it was beating _at all－_

But when he opened his eyes, he didn't find himself crumpled on the ground. Rather, the two assailants lay motionless at his feet, one with a slugthrower bullet through his head and the other with a blaster charge still fizzing around his pulse point. 

Thrawn and his brother stood ten feet away, lowering their blasters. They had eerily similar murderous looks in their red eyes. 

But Thrawn's eyes softened significantly when he caught of sight of Eli, and he strode forward with haste, catching the Lystran by the arms before he stumbled forward in shock. 

"W-What－" began Eli, blinking rapidly. "What just－" 

"It has been dealt with," Thrawn said softly, allowing him to fall limp against him in his arms. "I am sorry you had to witness that, Eli." 

"Yes," grunted Thrass, pocketing his blaster. "Two traitors are dead on the floor in my restaurant and your night is ruined. I'll mail you a refund." 

"Thrawn was paying," Eli said weakly. "Traitors?" 

"The Chiss Families have a lot of internal conflict to sort through," said a new voice, which Eli immediately sought out from curious instinct, although he didn't quite remove himself from the solid wall of assurance that was Thrawn. A human woman walked into the room, wearing a short red dress and gripped combat boots. She had long blonde hair and a purple bruise forming on her jaw, like it had been dealt a blow with a hard object. "Stick around and you might get used to it." 

"Lorana," chided Thrass. 

The woman smiled apologetically at Eli. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" 

Eli shook his head. "They didn't get a chance. I saw one set his blaster on stun, though." 

Thrawn growled. "Their objective was abduction, then. Like a bargaining tool would have done them any good." 

"No," said Thrass dryly. "But traitors don't make the smartest choices. Let's get out of here before backup arrives. Love, has the restaurant been evacuated?" 

"For the most part," said Lorana. "I'll stay behind and see it through. You three get someplace safe, alright?" 

"And _you'll_ be safe here?" Thrass asked, gently grazing her bruised jaw with his fingertips. "That bastard got a good shot on you, I'm worried that－" 

"I won't be caught off guard again," she assured him. "Now go. We don't have time to waste." 

Thrass pulled back stiffly and nodded, before turning around to where Eli was finally standing back on his own feet again. 

"Our house is likely already compromised," said Thrawn. 

Thrass pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Did you really think I owned only _one_ house, brother?" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Thrawn and Thrass have some catching up to do. Eli wonders what he’s gotten himself into.


	7. 06: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has a taste of what life on the run is like. Thrawn and Thrass talk Family politics, and debate the extents of brotherly duties.

_Of course_ the Mitth brothers owned more than two cars as well, and _of course_ Thrass had a bulletproof black sedan stowed away in a private garage he'd bought. In the past couple of weeks alone Eli was pretty sure he'd seen more wealth than he'd accumulated his entire life. He was not done getting used to it. 

The garage itself was nothing fancy, though. Plain walls, a little moss-ridden, and stinking of oil and toner. Obviously second-hand, with the way Thrass glared critically at the misshapen storage spaces tucked into the corners. 

"This sort of thing happen often?" Eli asked mildly. 

Thrawn shook his head. "It is only a contingency we prepared for. It has happened to others in similar circles." 

Eli shoved his fists into his pockets uneasily. Neither of the Chiss seemed to be alarmed or surprised, the way they worked efficiently to ensure the car was in good shape suggesting that this was a common occurrence in their lives. 

A short while later, Thrawn opened the back door for him. "Make yourself comfortable. It will likely be a long drive." 

Eli shot him a look. " _Right."_

Thrawn climbed into the driver's seat and Thrass got into the passenger's, stowing their blasters away in the glove compartment. Thrass called up a holo-map from the small projector beside the gearbox. Within minutes, the gate was rolling up again and they were driving out into an empty street, reminding Eli yet again that it was the dead of the night. 

Wanting to get his mind off the absurdity of the situation－ and that feeling of danger, like they were being followed or about to run into trouble again－ he switched on his phone. 

_Battery at 19%. Just great._

Dimming the screen, he sought out Vah'nya's last message. It was from thirty minutes ago.

 **_Vah'nya:_ **hey

 **_Vah'nya:_ **you there? 

**_Vah'nya:_ **if you don't reply I'm gonna assume your date went well n you're currently getting absolutely railed back at his place

 **_Vah'nya:_ **(=￣ω￣=)

Eli huffed. _Unbelievable._ Vah'nya really did not have any limits, but what else could he expect from someone who painted porn on canvas for a living? 

**_Me:_ **Haha yeah I wish

He hesitated before hitting send. _Should_ he tell her about the situation? He trusted her and knew he could count on her in an emergency, but on the other hand he didn't want her to worry.

"Please do not inform anyone of our whereabouts," Thrass said serenely from the front seat. "It will only further compromise our safety. I suggest not sending messages or posting on social networks, either. Your location can be easily traced back to you." 

Eli stared at the back of his head. "So I can't tell _anyone_ why I'm not home yet? You do realize that Thrawn is going to be the immediate suspect when I go missing without a trace?" 

Thrass looked over his shoulder at Eli, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Very well. Send a message now, but not again. Let your friend know that you won't be available tomorrow, and possibly the day after that." 

"Without giving her a _reason?_ " 

"You went on a date just before the weekend." Thrass shrugged. "Say you're busy getting laid." 

Eli sputtered. _"Right."_

"I am sure the details are unnecessary," Thrawn commented dryly. "Your friend will doubtless figure it out herself." 

Eli cleared his throat. "You mean the _truth,_ or…?" 

"No, not the truth, obviously," said Thrass. "Come on, don't be shy. It's just a matter of time before Thrawn actually fucks you, anyway." 

" _Thrass,"_ hissed Thrawn, entirely unamused, and Eli, flushing red, sank further back into the plush seat. He sloppily typed words into his phone.

 **_Me:_ **how on earth did you guess

 **_Me:_ **might not come home tomorrow or the day after 

_Send?_

Eli gritted his teeth. As if he had a say in anything that was going on. 

_Send._

He put his phone on power-saving mode and tossed it onto the seat beside him. Thrass didn't follow up about his message. Thrawn didn't even look back at him or ask if he was alright. Eli waited, but the concern never came. 

He just kept his eyes on the road. 

Thrass glanced at the human fast asleep in the back of their car before turning his eyes on his stone-faced brother. 

"Lorana came through. None of the assailants had any personal effects on them, or anything to indicate their affiliation with a family." 

"As expected," Thrawn said dryly. "Nevertheless, I have a theory." 

Thrass sighed. "Go on, let's hear it. You're probably right, anyway." 

"I am about to make a serious accusation if it is not true," Thrawn disagreed. "And if it is, revealing that we suspect them will give them time to cover their tracks. We must appear fair in our investigations if we don't wish to make enemies of the other families." 

"You're learning," commented Thrass with a little grin. Folding his arms under his head, he reclined his seat. The road and sky were the same colour, blue mixed with black, as dawn had yet to sweep across either of them. "Yes, we will hold fair investigations and try to convince all the Family Heads that we do not suspect them, but we are merely following a procedure. And where do we go from there?" 

"I assume you are testing my skills in diplomacy," Thrawn said. "There is no requirement. Obviously, you will be handling this part of the investigation." 

"Of course," grumbled Thrass. "Why must you learn how to do something your big brother can always do for you?" 

"We will not save time if we do not split between tasks, and you are simply better suited to this task," Thrawn retorted, the slightest hint of irrational seeping into his voice. "Your formal _investigation_ is a necessary front if I am to launch a thorough investigation into the activities of the real suspects." 

"And you will be taking Lorana with you?" 

"Her abilities will prove most useful." 

Thrass sighed again. 

"Yeah, I can't take her with me, anyway," he muttered. "As far as the Chiss are concerned, being with a human is a bigger atrocity than an attempted assassination." 

Thrawn did not reply. 

Thrass looked over his shoulder at his brother, his expression softening. 

"You don't have to bring that on yourself. You know that, right?" His gaze briefly drifted over to Vanto, who was by this point snoring quietly. "I think I have an idea of what you see in him. But you're already getting attached. You were supposed to tell him about the contract today and come clean about what you really want from this relationship, but you didn't even take a copy of the contract with you to dinner." 

Thrawn didn't meet his questioning eyes. 

"You're not being careful," said Thrass conclusively. "And if you don't think you can take that precaution, this is the right time to break things off with him. It's only been two dates. It'll hurt less than if you keep giving the boy false hope for much longer." 

Thrawn's grip on the steering wheel tightened almost imperceptibly. 

Thrass closed his eyes. They had agreed not to turn on the radio for Vanto's sake, but the silence that stretched across the small space between them was uncomfortable, suffocating. In the quiet he could hear the sound of the engine, his own pulse, the human's soft snoring. And Thrawn thinking, of course; Thrass was so attuned to the sound of Thrawn thinking that he could swear it was louder than anything else around him. 

"Two of the families have traitors within their ranks," said Thrawn quietly, breaking the silence. Thrass snapped his eyes open. 

For the first time, Thrawn took his eyes off the straight road ahead and briefly met his gaze. "The Heads may not even be aware. The attack was carried out by a non-affiliated group. I suspect the motive is to upset the balance of power between the families, and we were only the first targets. The non-affiliates are a group of insurgents who will establish a new, singular ruling family to which they will indoctrinate those who assisted them. Their will is to be the only Family." 

Thrass stared long and hard at his brother for ten long, stunned seconds. 

He exhaled loudly, half a curse catching on his breath. "You cannot be serious." 

"I wish that were the case," said Thrawn dryly, his grip on the wheel tightening marginally. "But I am almost entirely certain.".

Thrass pinched his forehead. "How?" he demanded. "Go on. Tell me how you figured this one out. Don't tell me you just looked at someone's art." 

"You will like the truth even less." 

Thrass crossed his arms. "No." 

"Yes. I am sorry." 

"You _did not._ " 

"It was important. There was too much at stake." 

Thrass dropped his face into his hands and groaned, loudly and mournfully. 

"I also observed their artwork, for extra clarity－"

"Stop," snapped Thrass, fixing him with a deadly glare. "I don't want to hear it." 

They settled into a far more unsettling silence than before. 

"I'm sorry, Thrass." 

Thrass kicked at the underside of the glovebox. "I said _stop._ After everything I've done to protect you, all the care I took to make sure you don't make the wrong enemies or get yourself locked in a cell, I just…I _don't understand."_ He dropped his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes. The first rays of sun had begun sweeping over the sky, and now they tried to slip through his eyelids. "You never come to me anymore. We could've done it together. I would've been there to watch your back like I _always_ have, but you just couldn't tell me you were going." 

He pressed his cheek against the window, feeling cool condensation against warm sunlight. He dared to crack his eyes open, and he saw that the gray road was now tinged with gold, the vast open fields to the side yellow-green and empty, but far from lifeless. 

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he asked, staring at his morose reflection in the window. "Whatever it is. I love you more than anything, and I will follow along with your hare-brained schemes so long as I can keep you _safe._ " 

The fields zapped by fast, but their uniformity made them appear slow-moving. In the backseat of the sedan, the young human stirred, sunlight catching across his brow but missing his eyes by inches. 

They did not speak again for hours, until the need arose. 

Eli woke up comfortable and warm, with the distinct feeling that he wasn't supposed to feel so good. 

He went to stretch his limbs only for his knuckles to collide with the hood of a car. It was enough to jolt him awake. 

Eli sat up straight, clutching to his lap the thick blanket that had been draped securely around his shoulders when he'd woken up. He realized also that there was a pillow underneath his head, which he certainly didn't remember being there the night before. 

He took stock of his surroundings. He was alone in the car. From the windows he could see that they were at a way-station, a small space on the side of the road with two gas dispensers and a convenience store whose windows were plastered with advertisements. 

The station seemed empty. It was morning. 

Eli went completely still.

Thrawn and Thrass were nowhere to be seen. In a moment of alarm, he yanked on the door handle and stumbled on his feet getting out of the car, coming dangerously close to spraining his ankle. 

"Ow," muttered Eli, sitting back in the car with his feet off the ground. 

Right on cue, Thrawn walked around from the back of the car, a frown on his face and a cigarette held between two fingers. It was only now that Eli registered the faint smell of smoke that lingered in the otherwise sharp, fresh morning air. 

"Are you alright?" the Chiss asked. 

Eli stared at the cigarette. 

"You smoke." 

"Only on occasion," Thrawn said dryly. "Would you like one?" 

Eli avoided his piercing gaze, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks. "No thanks." 

He could feel Thrawn's eyes on him, as heavy as a physical touch, for all of five seconds before he felt the vehicle dip, and looked to his right to find Thrawn leaning against the passenger-seat door next to him. 

Eli subtly put pressure on his still-throbbing ankle, holding back a grimace－ but Thrawn noticed. 

"You are hurt," observed the Chiss, turning to face him. "Did you sprain your ankle?" 

Eli scowled up at him. "I'm _fine._ " 

"You are not. If you are compromised, should we need to abandon our transport and continue on foot, it will not do us any good. Wait here." 

Eli blinked. "If we have to continue on－ _what?_ " 

Thrawn moved past him and fetched something from the boot; Eli saw when he came back around that it was a first-aid kit. He wasn't _that_ badly hurt, but he didn't mind taking a look－ 

Thrawn set the box on the ground and kneeled in front of him, taking his sneaker-clad bad foot in both hands. 

" _W-Wait_ ," stuttered Eli, eyes going wide. "You don't have to－" 

"It will be faster this way," said Thrawn simply, tugging off his shoe with caution. Eli's grip on the seat behind him tightened. Thrawn was left holding his socked foot in one hand while he rummaged through the kit with the other, and it was all Eli could do not to cover his rapidly heating face. As if this whole event wasn't already making him feel like a child, he'd also worn honest-to-Force _ankle socks._

Thrawn held up a small spray bottle for him to see the label. "This should alleviate the pain. Fortunately it is not severe, and after a few uses, you should be able to walk or run without a problem." 

Eli closed his eyes at the burn of the spray, which shortly felt cold against his skin, painful but in an oddly relieving way. 

Thrawn ran a cool finger along the edge of his sock below his ankle. "I will have to take this off." 

Eli's eyes snapped open. "I can take it off myself, thanks," he quipped, hastily following through on his words. It was far too early in the morning to give fuel to his fantasies of Thrawn _undressing_ him. Even if it was just a damn sock. The Chiss had an intense signature way of doing _everything._

Thrawn undid the pin of a bandage roll and began meticulously winding it about his ankle. He _also_ noticed that one of Thrawn's hands were large enough to wrap around his foot with still more room to spare. It was an unbelievably, painfully arousing sight even in _this_ context, and Eli gritted his teeth, more mad at himself than anything else. 

_Get yourself under control. What are you, a teenager?_

Thrawn finished off with a barely noticeable knot, although he didn't let go of Eli's foot right away. For a brief moment, he held onto it, and looked up at Eli from the ground. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

"Do you find it satisfactory?"

_No. Not until you get up here and－_

Eli cleared his throat. "Yes. Thank you." 

Thrawn let go of him and rose to his feet. "You are welcome. A moment."

Eli squeezed his eyes shut and willed his thoughts back into appropriate places in the time Thrawn took to return the first-aid kit to the boot, leaving the spray with him. He'd more or less succeeded when the Chiss returned to his side, producing another cigarette. 

Eli didn't like that. The smell of nicotine usually irritated him. It was pretty telling how absolutely fucked he was that when _Thrawn_ did it, he actually found it _hot._

Searching for a way to distract himself, he asked a question that was still fermenting in the back of his mind. 

"So, do you know what happened last night? You figure it out yet?" 

"I have my own suspicions," admitted Thrawn. "There are only a few more pieces of the puzzle to be found before I can be absolutely certain."

Eli whistled low. "How'd you get to the bottom of it so fast?"

Thrawn huffed. "It is hardly fast. I have been keeping up with the leads for the past two years." 

Eli frowned. "You knew this was going to happen?" 

"Not last night, no. But it was an eventual possibility, although I did not anticipate that they would target the Mitth family first." 

Eli sat up straighter, intrigued. "Who's _they?"_

Thrawn took a long drag of smoke before letting it out to his other side. "The founding members of a new Ruling Family. They are but non-affiliated insurgents now, who wish to upset the balance of power." 

Eli nodded gravely. He knew enough about the Chiss to understand the gravity of what Thrawn was talking about. All of Chiss society was centered around the Family structure. If the ruling class were to collapse, the others would not be far behind. Human law enforcement did not apply to them. They kept to themselves and had their own laws, land, culture and hierarchy. The order of everything was dependent upon the ruling class. 

"So do we...have a plan going forward?" 

Thrawn regarded him curiously. 

" _We?_ "

"I'm a journalist," Eli reminded him. "I'm hardly going to stand off to the side and rely exclusively on second-hand experience for my story." 

Thrawn's lips quirked. "Hardly." 

He didn't get a chance to ask more questions. Ahead of them, Thrass emerged from the convenience store carrying several stuffed plastic bags. As he grew closer, Eli noticed that one of them was stuffed with groceries－ canned foods, instant mixes, mineral water and bottles of flavored milk, which was probably the best a roadside way-station had to offer－ and that the other comprised entirely of junk food.

"Do you see anything that interests you?" he asked, gesturing at the bags. "Figured you'd be hungry." 

"I'd actually like some water, thanks," said Eli, reaching for a bottle of water from the bag Thrass stretched out to him. 

Thrawn eyed him, unconvinced, before picking out two bags of chips and a box of Oreos. 

"Breakfast," he explained simply when Eli looked at him. 

Thrass went back around to the driver's seat and got in, dropping the bags onto the passenger's seat. "We'd best get going," he called. "If anyone wants to use the bathroom, this is the last chance you're getting for another three hours." 

Eli groaned quietly. "How long have we been on the road? Eight hours?" 

"Bit more, counting a stop we made to refuel," said Thrass. "I _am_ really sorry for the inconvenience, if it means anything. But right now, it's more important that you're safe." 

Eli sighed. He didn't want to be a bad guest, but he hadn't _asked_ for this trip, either. Besides, there was a story to get out of this. Once his travel fatigue wore out (and being asleep for almost eight hours definitely hadn't helped), he would feel adventurous again. He knew it. 

"I'll be right back," he promised, making in the direction Thrass pointed at. 

The washrooms were to the side of the store, and to Eli's relief, smelled like disinfectant and cleaning liquid. The walls and floor were made of orange tile and the space wasn't very big, having a sink, a mirror and a singular stall. 

Eli was in for a bit of a shock when he stepped out of the stall. 

" _Woah!_ " 

Thrawn turned around, crumpled shirt in his hands. He was clearly in the middle of changing into something more comfortable－ distantly Eli remembered that Thrass hadn't been wearing the same clothes as last night, either－ although, as Eli's eyes absorbed the sight before him without his conscious permission, the new clothes looked anything _but._

As in, the _jeans_ Thrawn now wore. 

The low-cut, supremely tight black jeans that clung to his hipbones. 

The _tight_ black jeans that revealed the sharp dip of those bones, and the shape of...of…

 _Big,_ supplied Eli's mind unhelpfully. _Really big._

"Eli?" 

Eli ripped his gaze away and upwards, desperately trying not to let his eyes wander back down. Especially now that it also registered with him that Thrawn's _upper half_ was completely bare.

"It's nothing," he squeaked. "I'll just...wash my hands." 

Thrawn obligingly stepped to a side and he nearly stumbled forward, yanking open the faucet in a hurry. 

He made a show of washing his hands, taking his own sweet time to avoid facing Thrawn directly. Still, out of the corner of one eye he couldn't help but watch with a mixture of relief and disappointment as the hard lines of the Chiss's back disappeared underneath the white shirt he pulled on. 

Eli closed the tap and wrung his hands in the sink when Thrawn's eyes met his in the mirror.

"We should be on our way," said Thrawn, his voice impossibly smooth and enticing, as it always was. In this confined space when it was just the two of them, though…

"Yeah," Eli agreed airily. "Yeah, we should." 

Thrass had already fired up the engine and the groceries were taking up the passenger seat, so Thrawn slid in next to Eli at the back. The bags of chips and Oreos from before occupied the dividing seat between them. 

Eli cleared his throat. 

"You said that was...breakfast?" 

"It will have to do," said Thrawn gravely. "But we need only to hold on for another three hours." 

Thrass snorted out loud. "Don't believe him. He's _thrilled_ to be having junk for breakfast." 

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. "You are exaggerating." 

"But he's not _lying?_ " Eli grinned. "I knew it. I _knew_ you had a sweet tooth." 

Thrass made a face in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the station. "Obviously. Do you think anyone with a normal palette would voluntarily eat strawberry Oreos?" 

Eli chortled, then burst out laughing at the betrayed look Thrawn gave him. 

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Eli, for his part, found he didn't at all mind this unexpected detour his weekend had taken; there were far worse things one could experience than three hours on a scenic route with two Chiss brothers for company.

Thrass's second home was a log-cabin style two storied residence in a private poverty overlooking a crystal-clear lake; surrounded by forested land and the sharp smell of fresh air and pine, it looked like something out of an idyllic photograph. 

Eli tugged his sneakers back on and stepped out of the car, taking a moment to stretch his limbs. His muscles ached and he felt fatigued from the long drive, but their destination was such a refreshing change from the Lystran town and the big city that he momentarily forgot how tired he was down to his bones. 

"Do the locals know of this property?" Thrawn was asking his brother when Eli joined them. "If we are tracked here, all our adversaries need to do is talk to the locals. They will then doubtless disclose that there is a property at this location without a permanent tenant." 

Thrass rolled his eyes. "That is not going to happen. Firstly, they _can't_ track us here, and second of all, mine isn't the only holiday home in these woods." 

"Uh," said Eli. "Guys?" 

The Chiss turned around to face the direction he was pointing at－ the latch of the door was off. The passcode reader with a green light. 

Before Eli could absorb the expressions on their faces, Thrawn swiftly put himself between his traveling companions and the door. His hand went for the blaster securely fixed to his hip. 

"Fucking hell," muttered Thrass under his breath, reaching for his own blaster. Thrawn prevented him from advancing with an arm.

"I will check inside," he told him. "Get the engine started and stay in the car." 

"What's going on?" asked Eli, a twinge of dread seeping into his heart. "You think they got here before us?" 

"Come on," said Thrass, making for the vehicle. " _Vanto._ " 

Eli snapped out of his daze and followed him, though he did look back in time to see Thrawn enter the house. 

"Fuck," breathed Eli. "Shit, is he－ is that _safe?_ Shouldn't we _all_ drive away?" 

"Thrawn is better equipped than either of us to handle this," Thrass said, leaning across the passenger's seat to keep his gaze trained on the door. "He can take multiple opponents at once. He'll be fine." 

Eli did not miss the worry in Thrass's voice, and it did nothing to alleviate his own concerns. 

But there were no gunshots, no sounds of struggle－ and after what felt like an eternity but was probably less than a minute, Thrawn emerged unhurt, his blaster back on his hip. 

"False alarm," he declared. "Lorana simply arrived before us." 

A little bit shaken but intensely relieved, Eli followed Thrass into the house. It was a modern interior, with a spacious living area and adjoining pantry, and a single flight of stairs leading to the second floor. The human woman from before, Lorana Jinzler, stood before the breakfast bar with her arms crossed, a wry look on her face. 

"I sent you a message to let you know I'd got here," she told Thrass, who perked up at the sight of her despite her very clear exasperation directed at himself. "You didn't see it?" 

"My phone died," said Thrass, pulling her into his arms. She was two heads shorter than him and made an indignant sound at being crushed, but rolled her eyes and kissed him when Thrass pouted at her. 

Eli chuckled at Thrawn's long-suffering expression while the entire interlude played out. 

"They're cute," he whispered. 

"They are not," Thrawn almost _grumbled._ "My brother is grossly saccharine in his affections toward her. He does not have the right to mock my taste for sweets when he is a walking dispenser of sugar syrup." 

Eli had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, Thrawn grinned at him. 

"We should get ourselves settled," said the Chiss. "Come with me. I have a spare set of clothes in the car." 

Eli whistled. "Sounds great _._ I thought I'd be stuck in these clothes for the foreseeable future." 

He followed him out of the cabin, drawing Thrass's attention as they passed the threshold. 

Lorana peered at their retreating backs over his shoulder. "Who's the kid?" 

Thrass sighed. "Thrawn's newest flame? Honestly, I have no idea. Can't keep track anymore." 

Lorana laughed. "You could _never_ keep track." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, from the longer pieces of his fringe. A remnant of the regal, long hair he'd once had, and his style from back then. "Vanto looks young." 

Thrass snorted, but didn't stop himself from shamelessly leaning into her light touch. "Not too young, I think, but definitely rookie enough to be spooked by all this. The last person Thrawn brought home who wasn't put off by the constant danger to our lives also happened to be a board member at the Imperial multinational." 

Lorana pinched his cheek chidingly. "And he is a _journalist,_ isn't he? Aren't they supposed to have guts?" 

"He's handled it well so far. I might have more faith in him than I let on," admitted Thrass, before swiftly sneaking in another kiss. "Anyway, enough about them. I'm more interested in _you._ How'd you get here so early?" 

"Took the chopper." Lorana gently removed herself from him. "No breaks, either. I haven't got the chance to freshen up though. Will you wait for me, or do you want to go first?" 

Thrass wriggled his brows. "We don't have to go _separately._ " 

Lorana shook her head, smiling warily. "Not now." 

Thrass made a show of pouting. 

"Don't give me that look." 

"I'll wait for you," he relented with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. 

She simply nodded in thanks before heading for the bedroom and its attached 'fresher, leaving Thrass staring after her with growing concern in his eyes. _Not now_ had been her answer every single time for the past three weeks.

When had he messed up? 

"Uh, _yes,_ " answered Eli, the bewilderment in his tone suggesting Thrawn's question needn't have even been asked. " _Of course_ I want to take a shower before changing into new clothes. How aren't you feeling gross right now?" 

Thrawn made a minuscule movement of his shoulders that would've been an obvious shrug from anyone else. "I am not wearing the same clothes from last night." 

Eli wrinkled his nose as they crossed into the guest room Thrass had leant to them on the second floor. "Do you not sweat or something?" 

"I believe Chiss run a cooler body temperature than humans," conceded Thrawn, dropping his bags onto the luxurious carpet. The brothers had definitely planned how they were to react in situations such as this, and so the car had been stocked with their traveling bags. It was quite frankly concerning that this was a situation they'd known to expect, but Eli took some comfort in their preparedness. 

He stretched his arms above his head, glad to be able to freely move his limbs outside of a cramped car, and turned around mid-stretch to look back at Thrawn. 

"If you guys were so ready for something like this to happen, how come you didn't know that Thrass had a second house?" 

Thrawn's lips twitched in amusement. "We had compiled a list of safe locations. I suspect Thrass did not include his second home on the list out of wanting a private space for himself. This _is_ where he comes to get away from it all." 

Eli winced. "And now we're all camping here." 

"Do not feel guilty, Eli. None of us will intrude on this space again, and if Thrass would really like a holiday home nobody else is privy to, he would buy a new one." 

Eli blinked, before quickly looking away so Thrawn couldn't see the little bit of judgment he was sure instinctively crept into his eyes. _Just buy a new one? Rich people…_

"I do feel bad, though," he said honestly, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes and socks off. "Feels like we _are_ intruding." 

"You are hardly here of your own free will," Thrawn pointed out, and Eli thought he saw mirth in that red gaze before it softened. "How is your ankle?" 

Eli wiggled his toes and rotated his foot carefully. "It's nothing serious." 

Thrawn dropped a fresh white towel onto the bed beside him. "Will you let me know when you are done?" 

"Sure," said Eli, seizing up the towel along with the bundle of clothes Thrawn had leant him. 

The en-suite 'fresher he stepped into was unbelievably spacious, and Eli's immediate estimation was, _this is the size of my living room._ But he was exhausted and aching to get under a shower spray, so none of the unfamiliarity that screamed _wealth_ intimidated him as much as the restaurant hall. On the contrary, his face lit up when he realized that the 'fresher bragged both a glass shower stall and a ceramic tub with a view of the lake. 

After no consideration at all, Eli opened the faucets of the tub and started to shrug out of his clothes. He did feel gross; the previous night had been a disaster, and he had been wearing the same clothes overnight and throughout a cross-province road trip. While the bath filled, Eli admired the view and also tried to figure out how these baths worked; he'd only ever had one as a child, in an older house of theirs that came with a bathtub. None of the bottles on the shelves looked familiar. Most of the lettering was in Cheunh, with only a couple of key words in Basic, and _all_ the bottles on the lower shelf read _'Bath Salt'._

He chose the orange-coloured bottle and used it sparingly in the water before finding an _'Indulgent Shower Gel'_ to keep close at hand when he climbed in. 

The water was hot and welcoming, instantly easing the tension in his shoulders and muscles as he leaned against the back of the tub and relaxed into it. It smelled of some enticing plant concoction and wild flowers thanks to the salts. It felt like he could fall asleep in here. 

As the hair at the back of his head dipped in the water, Eli let his mind drift. 

The long car ride had given him enough time to get used to the idea that he wouldn't be returning home in the foreseeable future, and that the Chiss he was now dating － _was he allowed to call it dating?－_ apparently lived a dangerous existence. 

But surprisingly, when Eli found himself finally alone with his thoughts, he didn't feel like thinking about the unsettling turn his life had suddenly taken. His mind gravitated towards more pleasing ideas; like how it would feel to dip his toes into the cold lake, or eat fresh trout, smoked, as Thrass had promised was a specialty in these parts, or－ 

Thrawn leaning with casual confidence against a sleek black car in a tattered suit with a cigarette between his lips－ 

Eli embarassedly sunk further into the scented water. _Of course._ Of course his idiot brain took him _there_ the moment he got to be alone with his thoughts. 

Without anyone else present to notice the way his cheeks coloured at the treacherous images in his head, his imagination didn't hold back. Eli instinctively squeezed his thighs close together as the pictures came to him unbidden; Thrawn's dark gaze, his lips curved in a smirk, a large hand settling over Eli's hip before trailing down the side of his leg, and further down－ 

Before he knew it, Eli opened wide eyes to realize that his own hand was wrapped around his rapidly-filling cock.

The shock of guilt he felt did nothing to impede his arousal. He'd had _plenty_ of idle daydreams, and more explicit dreams in his sleep, but actually _touching himself_ to thoughts of Thrawn felt like crossing a line. It felt－ _liberating,_ in the guiltiest way possible.

Even in his imagination, Thrawn was several steps ahead of him, and trailed blue lips with a hint of teeth along the inside of one thigh. 

Eli bit his lip _hard_ to keep from making a noise, anything that would acknowledge this fantasy. In his imagination, Thrawn dragged a long, slow kiss up the underside of his cock. Eli's grip tightened. 

His free hand drifted over to his chest, finding one dark nipple sensitive and erect. Slowly, carefully, he circled the nub with a finger, then with the tip of a nail, before picking up the pace he was working his cock with and pinching the sensitive bud between his fingers. 

Eli barely managed to muffle his cry at the sharp spike of sensation. Thrawn, because he was still picturing _Thrawn,_ moved up his body and sucked the nub into his mouth. Eli screwed his eyes shut, twisting it painfully between his fingers. The hand on his cock grew sloppy and a tad faster. 

Eli arched his back and exposed his throat as Thrawn made none-too-gentle marks on his neck. His breath hitched as his fingers－ _bigger fingers, rougher, blue－_ circled his entrance before plunging in, forcing a broken sound from his throat.

Eli stroked himself faster and curled them upwards, over and over, torturing himself with slight brushes against that bundle of nerves inside him that made his every muscle seize up, swallowing the whimpers that threatened to escape him in the shape of a name. 

Eli bucked his hips into his grip and bared down, grinding against his palm while the fingers of his other hand reached deeper inside of him, stretching and playing with his rim and teasing his prostate until the pleasure was searing, unbearable. He let go of his cock to again twist the nub of an oversensitized nipple and shoved another finger inside, until he felt _so_ full and tight, the slide made easier and enticingly obscene by the water, with the gel he'd gotten onto his fingers at some point. Eli gasped and shivered, fucking himself earnestly on his fingers, shamelessly alernating between toying with his nipples and fisting his cock until his body went stiff and he came, hard and fast and artless.

A full minute later, Eli pulled his knees back against his chest and sat up, shoulders leaving the water. His reflection in the window－ wet, wrecked and panting－ reminded him of where he was, and what he'd just done. 

Eli groaned, dropping his forehead to his knees. Unlike when he woke up from a vivid dream in his own bed, he was going to have to _face_ Thrawn in a few minutes. 

_This was going to be a long couple of days._


	8. ] Gallery - 01 [

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gallery of extra artwork and social media edits :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm posting this chapter, it means something's come up and I won't be able to update for a little while. Until then, though, I hope you enjoy this collection of art!

* * *

* * *

_**A/N: hmm a Modern AU means a Social Media Featurette is a very reasonable thing to waste time making...** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**A/N: and finally, sneak peeks at future chapters:3 ~~spoiler alert there's a completely illustrated smut chapter on the way~~** _

* * *

_**Thank you for bearing with me, I'll see you soon with the next chapter!** _

_**~ Shaads♡** _


End file.
